Sakura Train
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: 21st book in the series. After the fallout from Haruka's party, Anna comes home to another crisis. The Viper's Teeth wants to take baby Kirika back to Hong Kong to run tests on her blood. This puts her and Tsuzuki in a pickle: subject the child to inhumane experiments or let the whole continent of Asia suffer when the demon break out of Hell.
1. Come Home Bunny

Sakura Train

_Chapter One: Come Home Bunny:_

_November 6th, 2010._

Tsuzuki walked through the gates of Ju-Oh-Cho's mental institution. All eyes fell on him. He chewed gum hard enough to make his teeth hurt as he walked through the doors. Inside, the receptionist was on the phone. Her smile faded when she spotted Tsuzuki.

"I have to go," the receptionist whispered. She hung up as Tsuzuki approached the desk.

"Good morning, sir," she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm here to see my wife," the shinigami said.

"Of course, hold on." The receptionist pulled out the visitors' clipboard. "Please fill out the information." Tsuzuki picked up a pen and filled out his name, time, and patient's name. He handed back the clipboard.

"Down the hall," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Tsuzuki, said, bowing. He walked down the hall.

* * *

The shinigami came to room 128. He knocked on the door and listened. _She must be asleep._ Tsuzuki opened the door and went inside. Sure enough, Anna lay asleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful compared to on Halloween. His wife didn't resist arrest. Tsuzuki remembered that night as he shuddered. Anna hadn't spoken since that night. Ju-Oh-Cho had no answers for the seemingly unprovoked attack. On top of that, Tsuzuki had to take care of Kirika-chan alone. He shook his head.

_Why did you do it, Anna? What possessed you? This isn't like you. Did she make you attack her?_ He sat chewing asking himself these questions.

* * *

Minutes later, Anna awoke and saw Tsuzuki sitting in front of her. She lifted her head, blinking.

"Asato-kun?" she asked. "Wait. Am I hallucinating?"

"No," Tsuzuki said, shaking his head. "You're not hallucinating. I'm really here."

"Oh…"

"Yes." Tsuzuki took out his gum and stuck it on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Okay, look. You need to get out of here."

"Asato-kun…"

"Hear me out!" He took a breath. "I need you. You have to come home. Do whatever you can to get out of here. Answer their questions. Tell them what they want to hear. If they give you pills, take them! Do what you have to come home!"

Anna couldn't figure out how to react. "Baby…"

"Please!" Tsuzuki looked ready to cry. Anna put her fist to her chest.

"Alight." This was the first time she sounded so defeated.

Tsuzuki bowed his head. "Thank you." He took out a tissue from his pocket and snatched up from the floor. "How are you?"

"Tired." Anna drew her knees to her chest. "I want to go home." Tsuzuki patted her on the head.

"Then you know what you need to do."

"Alright, alright."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back to pick you up when they clear you. Goodbye." He turned and left the room. Maybe that got through to her. Anna wasn't an idiot or crazy. She needed to be home. Tsuzuki could only wait for the results.


	2. Time to Fly

_Chapter Two: Time to Fly:_

_November 2nd, 2010._

_7:00 p.m._

Vivian pounded on Mike's door. "Mike! Get out here! We need to talk!" She pounded until the door opened a crack. The demon peeked outside.

"What do you want?" he asked. Vivian puffed up her cheeks, folding her arms across her chest.

"Is she here?" she asked. Mike looked at her funny.

"Who?" he asked. Vivian stood on her tiptoes and tried to look into his room.

"You're not hiding her in there, are you?"

"No."

"I don't believe you!" She tried to look inside as Mike blocked her view. "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying! She's here in your bed, isn't she?"

"No! What the hell?"

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!" Vivian pounded wildly on his chest as she screamed. Mike seized her wrists and kissed her on the lips. She continued to fight him off before giving in. Mike pinned her against the wall in the hallway. He pulled away so suddenly. Vivian stared at him, whimpering.

"Jealous?" he asked. She shook her head, blushing. He smirked.

"Now who's the liar?"

"Shut up!" Her screaming made her kind of cute.

"Oh?" Mike asked. "Why should I?"

"Because…" Her eyes darted around. He began laughing. Vivian's face turned a brighter red.

"Stop laughing at me!"

The demon stood over her, arm pressed against the wall.

"Do you want another kiss?" he asked. Mike didn't wait for an answer before he kissed her again. Part of him wanted to toy with her. He slowly pulled away.

"Do you like me?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh come on. I see how you look at me. Why else would you come storming to my room so angry?"

"I just…"

"What do you want from me?"

Vivian closed her eyes and murmured, "Please take me…"

Mike tilted his head. "And why would I do that?" He leaned into her ear for a listen.

"I…" She could hear him breathing softly. "I might like you."

Mike shook his head, smiling. "No. `Might' doesn't cut it. Either you like me or don't. Now which one is it?"

Vivian gulped as she began trembling. "Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"I like you! I like you! I like you! I-!"

Mike pressed his finger to her lips. "There, there. That's all I wanted to know." He followed up with one more kiss. This should be a good place to stop, right? He's teased her long enough, right? It felt so easy to walk away. He could break off the kiss and leave. No harm, no foul, right?

Minutes later, Vivian fell back on his bed with soft hungry eyes. Mike climbed on top with a devilish smile.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. "There is no turning back after this. Think hard about this." Vivian nodded as she panted.

"Yes!" the wolf demon said in one breath. Mike kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright," he said. "I have one condition."

"What?"

"You aren't allowed to complain about what happens afterwards. You just take it as it comes. Got it?"

Vivian nodded as she bit her lower lip. Mike moved in as if to kiss her. He could see the child-like heat building in her eyes. To his surprise, the demon found himself curious about the virgin lying beneath him. She looked like an angel waiting for desire. Mike licked his lips.

"Okay then," he said. "You won't be allowed off this ride until it's over." The demon kissed Vivian before she could say a word. His shirt hit the floor and the heated flight took off.


	3. Old Fox

_Chapter Three: Old Fox:_

_November 3rd, 2010._

Hitomi walked up to the front desk at the hospital.

"Welcome, how can I help you today the receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see Kimoto-san," Hitomi answered. "Which room is she in?"

"One second," the receptionist said. She pulled up information on the computer. Hitomi fidgeted with her hands. _Haruka-san… Why did you take it that far?_

"She's in room 330," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," the teacher said. She bowed and walked to the elevators. Inside, Hitomi held her fist to chest. She knew the plan ahead of time, but it still hurt. She gulped as she remembered the morning she got the news. Hitomi froze in the kitchen. _No. No!_ _Haruka-san!_ The kitsune didn't want to leave her friend alone that night.

"No," Haruka said. "Just stick to the plan." Against better judgement, Hitomi went home.

* * *

Hitomi knocked on room 330's door.

"Come in," a voice murmured on the other side. The kitsune's turned as she opened the door. Haruka sat up in her bed. Bandages covered the woman's neck, arms, and torso.

"Hello, friend," she said, waving. Hitomi collapsed to her knees.

"You're alright!" she said.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Haruka frowned as Hitomi began sobbing. "Oh don't do that!"

"But… But… You could've died!"

"But I didn't."

Hitomi trembled. "Don't do that to me again! You had me so worried! I spent days asking for updates! Just… Just…" She clenched her fists at her sides. "Don't!" Her longtime friend put up her hands, shushing her.

"Okay, okay," the old lady said. "I won't take that risk again."

"Promise?"

Haruka sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it!"

"Okay! I promise. Happy?"

"Thank you." Hitomi rose to her feet.

"Anything else?" Haruka asked.

"What happened that night?" the kitsune asked. The old lady leaned back on pillows.

"It started out simple enough. I started talking and then I went to the kitchen to make the tea."

"Did you…"

"Why yes." Haruka leaned forward. "Your blood is really strong. How's your arm?"

"Fine. I don't even have a scar."

"Good, good."

"What was that spell for exactly? You said you would tell me when it was over."

"Ah yes. That." She leaned in, smiling. "It's just a little something I whipped up to open direct contact with Mother."

Hitomi looked so pale. "That spell's too dangerous. You could've killed Anna before she had the chance to attack you."

Her old friend shrugged. "I would've won either way."

Her friend frowned. "Then what happened?"

"Anna felt the spell's effects, so I sent her to my bathroom for some medicine. I waited and followed behind." Haruka leaned back in her bed. "Want to know how attacked me?"

Hitomi shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Oh come on! Ask me."

"Ask me."

"No."

"Please?"

The teacher kitsune sighed. "Fine, how were attacked?"

Her friend put her arms behind her head. "She stabbed me."

Hitomi didn't know whether to be confused or worried. "How?"

"With a knife." She chuckled. "I am impressed, though. Anna with that much strength and rage. Whew! Killing her will be that much more exciting!" Her friend chuckled as her eyes shifted left and right. She didn't what scared her more—Haruka's words or the tone that she used as if talking about what she had for breakfast this morning.

"Uh… what happens now?" she asked. Haruka pushed back her gray-midnight blue hair.

"She and I will recover. I will change my tactics. Work from there." Already, that didn't sound pleasant. With Nobu still mental, that only left Yasuo and Victoria to help out. Aside from the granddaughter being reliable, the son was still a suck-up.

"Right," Hitomi said. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, you can go if you want."

Her kitsune friend shook her head. "No, I'll stay for a while."

"Oh? What about your darlings?"

"They went home already. I came here when school let out."

"Well then, do as you like."

"Thank you." Hitomi bowed her head and sat in the chair next to Haruka's bed.


	4. Evaluation

_Chapter Four: Evaluation:_

_November 10th, 2010._

"Please state your name."

"Kimoto-Tsuzuki Anna."

"Age."

"Twenty-seven."

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Any children?"

"No."

"Are you a violent person?"

"No."

"Have you ever used drugs?"

"No."

"Any abuse from spouse or family?"

"No."

"Any known history of family violence?"

"Any known history of family violence? Do you know who my family is?"

"Fair enough. Let's talk the events on October 31st, 2010. Tell us what happened."

"She invited us over for some stupid party."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't want to go?"

"Nope."

"Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? She killed Papa! Plus, she killed my aunts before I was born."

"Then why go?"

"Asato insisted that I go."

"Your husband?"

"Yes."

"Why would he do that?"

"You would have to ask him."

"We're asking you."

"I don't know."

"Then why did go?"

"Just to shut him up. He just wouldn't stop."

"Please keep your voice down. You went to the party. How was that?"

"Crappy."

"What happened?"

"She fed us useless crap about the family dying. We already know. Why tell us again?"

"What happened next?"

"She served us tea. Mine tasted so bitter. Asato and them said it was fine."

"That's when it started?"

"Yes."

"Walk us through the events leading up to the attack."

"After drinking the tea, my head began to hurt. I thought I was going to die. Aside from the burns on my wrists, I never felt pain like that before. Oh, it was a nightmare. Then she started talking to me."

"What did she say?"

"I can't really remember. It's a haze to me now."

"Try to remember."

"I can't. My head hurts if I do."

"How much can you remember before it hurts?"

"She wanted to talk to the Mother."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I was in too much pain at the time."

"According to this you went into the victim's bathroom for headache medication. Then what happened?"

"She walked in and started talking to me."

"Do you remember what she said?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"You think your grandmother did something to your memory?"

"Please don't call her that."

"Alright, she then."

"I have no idea. Probably. I guess."

"Do you remember stabbing her fifty times?"

"Yes… and no."

"Explain."

"I don't remember what led to that moment, but I saw myself stabbing her repeatedly."

"Did you think or feel anything?"

"No."

"No?"

"I was so… disconnected. I could see myself stabbing her, but I felt… nothing."

"Why did you stab her?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"How do you feel now?"

"Tired."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"No. Do you have anything else for me?"

"No. We're finished here. You are free to return to your room now."

"Thank you."

* * *

_November 13th, 2010._

Tsuzuki returned to take his wife home at last.


	5. Curious Experience

_Chapter Five: Curious Experience:_

_November 2nd, 2010._

_7:05 p.m._

Vivian lay on her back, staring. Mike sat up slid off his t-shirt. She gulped as her cheeks flushed red. His abs made her head swim. _Oh!_ Mike chuckled at her reaction.

"Like what you see?" he asked. Vivian nodded, dazed.

"You can use words if you want," he said.

"Okay…" she said. He chuckled and kissed her again. Toying with her was fun, but this was better. In order to execute this, it had to be done delicately. His hand moved towards her light brown top. Her body shifted in place as he slid it over her head. Still, he had a challenge to climb over.

_She's not Stella. Don't get your hopes up._ Mike sat up over Vivian. He had to admit; she did look kind of cute. Her breasts had to be at least a C. He had to swallow back to drool.

"Are you okay?" Vivian asked. Mike shook his head.

"Uh… yeah, yeah," Mike said. His eyes trailed down her body. Vivian's small body had some curves in it. It almost felt criminal to do this. Almost.

His head moved for her skirt. The demon smiled at the zipper in the front. _Unzip or later?_ Mike darted for her collarbone. One taste woke him up in his jeans. _Shit! She tastes so much sweeter than I pictured._ He froze when he heard whimpering. Mike stole a peek at Vivian squirming and panting.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I…" she murmured. Mike happened to look down and notice his hand on her stomach.

"Oh?" he asked. "Don't tell me…" The demon gave her stomach a quick stroke. Vivian whimpered at his fingers on her skin.

"You are!" Mike said. "Well…" His game took a different turn. He moved down to her stomach and kissed around that area.

"Oh!" Vivian wailed. "What it that? What are you doing to me? Oh!"

Mike smiled as he looked up. "I found a way to turn you on."

"What?"

Mike sat up and unzipped her skirt. His fingers trailed down her skirt wound up across the room. Mike whistled when he saw her body.

"Whew!" he said. "You wear this type of underwear? It looks really cute!" He liked his lips at pink lace she was wearing.

"Shut up!" Vivian yelled, blushing. Mike smirked.

"Why should I?" He unzipped his jeans and slid them off with such a poker face. Vivian's eyes widened at the size of his package through his boxers.

"Surprised?" he asked. Mike rolled off his boxers. The serious look on his face added to the nervousness Vivian felt.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Uh…" was all she could say.

"Thought so." Mike reached for her pink lacy bra. She couldn't keep still long enough for him to finish unhooking it.

"Come on," he said. "I haven't gotten to the good part yet. Save it until then." Mike yanked off the bra before Vivian could speak. Her panties were next to follow.

"Damn!" Mike said. "You have the body of a model!" Vivian gulped as she blushed. Her lips moved as if to speak, but her voice came out too squeaky.

"Hm?" Mike asked. He moved his ear to her lips.

"What happens now?" Vivian asked. Mike's lips curved into a devilish smile.

"Spread your legs and you will see," he said. It didn't take her long to comply. Mike placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Very good," he said before entering her. The demon couldn't remember being in something so tight. Vivian's tried not to scream at the pain. Mike kissed her on the forehead.

"You're doing good with this," he told her. Mike didn't wait for the pain to subside. Vivian let confusion and pleasure take over her head. Even still, Mike had to toy with the girl. She couldn't keep up with combination of slow and fast trusts. He wouldn't let her settle in. Meanwhile, Mike found himself rather perplexed. _She's not too bad, I suppose._ Still, he had to have more. As a result, Mike pounded into her harder. Vivian grabbed the sheets under her as he pushed himself deeper inside.

"You enjoying this?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Vivian cried. The demon shoved his tongue into her mouth in response. She about choked, but gave in ultimately gave in. _I can't understand_, she thought. _But, I… want more._ Sadly, it ended with Mike's climax. He dozed off afterwards. Vivian lay next to him, smiling. _That was… amazing! That's what sex is like?_ However, it didn't take long for her to curse herself as the reality of the situation kicked in. _I'm not a virgin anymore. Oh, god. Why did I even…?_ Her conflict increased and dragged on by morning.

_How could I have been so weak?_ Strangely, she stayed in Mike's bed until morning.


	6. Going Home

_Chapter Six: Going Home:_

_November 13th, 2010._

_3:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki waited outside the mental institution. They gave his wife the okay this morning.

"We believe there a spell involved," one of the therapists told him on the phone. "We don't know what it is yet, but we're still looking into it."

"Can she come home today?" he asked.

"Yes, she can."

"Thank you, sir."

Right now, Tsuzuki looked at his phone. Anna should be out by now. He looked up when he heard the gate open. Anna stood looking worn out. Tsuzuki broke into a huge smile.

"Welcome home," he said. She barely lifted her head.

"I'm here," she said. He walked over and hugged her.

"I missed you so much," he said. Anna clung to his jacket. She didn't say a word during the trip home. Tsuzuki felt uneasy about this decision. His beloved wife remained in a funk. She didn't seem to respond to much of her surroundings. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Still, he needed her back. Thirteen days with a baby was fine, but he needed the help. Daiyu and Hisoka were there, but it didn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands. Plus, he didn't trust Daiyu just yet.

"Hey, what's the first thing you want to do when we get home?"

"Sleep," Anna said.

"I see. Would you like curry for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Shall I make it for you?"

"Please don't."

"Alright." Secretly, he smiled. At least there was still some of her there.

* * *

Tsuzuki took Anna back to the apartment.

"We're home," he said in a soft voice. Anna rested her head on his shoulder. She went right to sleep, standing up. Tsuzuki smiled, shaking his head. _Sweet dreams, dearest._ Tsuzuki carried her off to bed and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. The shinigami headed back to the living room.

* * *

Anna slept until nightfall. By then, a little bit more of herself returned. She found Tsuzuki and Kirika-chan in the living room.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice. Her husband looked up with the baby in his arms.

"Look Kirika-chan," he whispered to the child. "Look who's here." The shinigami turned the baby to Anna. "Say hi to Mama. Hi there. Hi there."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Mama?"

Tsuzuki lifted his head. "Well, yeah. Why not?"

She tried to form words with her mouth. "Why?" Tsuzuki played with Kirika-chan's hands. Anna gave them a blank stare.

The couple didn't talk much over dinner. In fact, he studied her face. Anna seemed to feel out of place.

"Are you okay?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna's eyes trailed upwards.

"Yes," she said.

"How's the curry?"

"It's good. It's too mild for my taste."

"They were out of spices. I ended up ordering mild curry. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's fine." She put another spoonful in her mouth.

"How's the mother?"

"She's still sleeping inside of me."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah. She's still there, but I can't reach her."

"I see." Tsuzuki had hoped to talk to the Mother to find some answers on the Halloween attack. Maybe she could tell him about the spell or more details. "When will she wake up again?"

"I can't tell you." She took a sip of her juice.

"You don't know."

"Nope."

Tsuzuki lowered his chopsticks. "I missed you so much, Anna."

She glanced up from her glass. "I missed you too." She pushed her dishes away on the table. "Thanks for dinner." Anna left the table after bowing her head.

"Don't worry, Kirika-chan," Tsuzuki whispered to the baby. "Mama's still adjusting to life back home. But she'll be fine soon." Those words made Anna freeze in the hallway. _Mama? Me?_ Deep down inside, the feeling of foreboding won't go away.


	7. Things are Changing

_Chapter Seven: Things are Changing:_

-Takashi-

"Keep your hands on my breasts," Char-chan said. I gulped as my cheeks felt hot. She came up with the idea this evening.

"Come back to my room," Char-chan whispered. Her tone made me freeze. She wanted to have relations with me again. Char-chan took me by the hand and led me down the hall. I heard her lay down on the bed. Her clothes went off and she pulled me down on top.

"Okay…" I mumbled. My fingers moved along the warm skin of her breasts.

"What am I doing?" I asked.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Well… yeah… I guess…"

"I need you to know only my body."

"What?" My hands slipped from her breasts.

"No, no," she said, moving them back in place. "Keep your hands on my breasts until I tell you to. I want you know every curve of me."

I still couldn't get it. Char-chan seemed to have up the ante. She was so close too. I could hear her breathing heavily. The sound made me gulp.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"How do you like my breasts?"

"I…I…"

"Take your time. We have all night after all. I want you to only be familiar with my body. Every inch of it."

I gulped as I began to see where this was headed. My thumbs brushed against her nipples.

"Mmm," Char-chan murmured.

I about jumped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That felt good, do it again."

"What? This?" My thumb brushed against her nipple again.

"Oh!"

"Is that… good?"

"Yes. More."

"Alright…" My thumb rubbed her nipples. Strangely, I enjoyed the sensation too. "You're so warm."

"Yes. What else?"

"How do they feel?"

"Soft. Warm."

"And?"

"And?"

"Do you like how they feel?"

I pressed my lips together as my heart pounded against my chest. "Yes!"

She giggled as her fingertips caressed my left cheek. "Why so tense? I want bite. Yet."

"Huh?"

"I'm joking. Now move your hands downwards."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Alright." My hands began to move downwards on her skin. To tell the truth, I found myself reluctant to let go of her breasts.

"Go down slower," Char-chan said. "Remember, I want you to know every inch of my body." My fingers caressed her hands.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Understand what?"

My hands slipped downwards. "Why do you want me to know your body so much?"

Her finger brushed against my lower lip. "Because, we're in a relationship now."

"What?"

"You will understand. For now, I only want you to know my body. No other girl will have you. You are mine. Never forget that."

"Alright." My fingers accidentally brushed up against her privates.

"Oh!" Char-chan moaned. Her pleasure-filled noises instilled within me the desire to hear her make them more often. _Can this be what lust feels like?_ My face felt like it playfully burning as my fingers slipped into her privates. Her body jumped underneath me.

"Hey Char-chan."

"Yes?"

I shifted in place. "Can I get to know your body tomorrow night too?"

"You can take as many nights as you can." Her tone indicated to me that she was smiling. My fingers played with her privates in response.


	8. Spider Webs

_Chapter Eight: Spider Webs:_

Aiguo frowned. Kirika-chan ended up further from his reach. He needed that baby. The gate could crumble at any time. Kirika-chan's blood needed to be tested. Aiguo pulled out his phone.

"She still with the shinigami?" he asked. "His wife's back? How is she? I see. Interesting. Keep up your surveillance. Goodbye." Aiguo sat back in his chair. At least he had that going for him.

Viper's Teeth back in Hong Kong struggled to keep the gate closed. They could hear the giant demons hissing from Hell.

"Let us out! Let us out!" they yelled. Aiguo checked his e-mail. No changes yet. The mob boss sighed. _How do I get my hands on that baby?_ Being nice never worked. He couldn't go in and take the baby. Aiguo made a second phone call.

"It's me," he said. "Are the shinigami and his wife still home? Good. You stay right there. Oh, I figured it was time to see the baby's new home." He hung, smiling.

* * *

_9:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki had just put the baby to bed. He had hoped that Anna would be more welcome to the idea of motherhood. She looked so aloof around Kirika-chan. No, that wasn't accurate. He saw her eyes when she held Kirika-chan. _Why would she be afraid of the baby?_ Tsuzuki ran his finger down the child's right foot.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. "Mama loves you. She's just…" Actually, the shinigami couldn't explain Anna's behavior entirely.

"Just know mama and papa love you," he said. That's when the doorbell rang. Tsuzuki lifted his head. _Huh? Who is that at this time of night?_ Tsuzuki wandered down to the front door with a fuda in hand.

"Who is it?" he asked. The shinigami peeked out the peep hole. A man in a fancy suit waved outside.

"Is this the Tsuzuki apartment?" he asked. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked. The man outside shrugged.

"I just want to talk," he said.

"About what?"

"Open the door and see."

Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. Already instinct told him to keep the suited man out. What was he doing here? Who was this guy?

"Uh… who are you?"

"Oh, a man here to stop Asia's destruction."

A puzzled look came on Tsuzuki's face as he opened the door. The suited man grinned.

"Good evening," he said.

"Who are…you?" the shinigami asked. The man looked around inside the apartment.

"Is your wife home?" he asked. Tsuzuki glared as he drew out his fuda.

"How do you know I'm married?"

"Relax, relax. I just want to talk."

"Why should I believe you?!"

"This is really important."

Tsuzuki folded his arms across his chest. "About what?"

The suited man broke into a small smile. "Your baby girl." The fuda fluttered down to the floor.

"What did say?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Baby?" a woman sked in a tired voice. "What's going on?" The men looked up to see Anna stepping into the living room, yawning. The suited man slicked back his black and gray hair.

"Perfect," he said. "You're both awake. I need to talk to you about the baby you have living with you."


	9. Unfavorable

_Chapter Nine: Unfavorable:_

All three adults sat in the living room. Aiguo eyed them from the recliner.

"What do you want?" Tsuzuki asked, glaring. Aiguo pressed his fingers together.

"I will get to the heart of the matter," he said. "My name is Aiguo and I am the head of Viper's Teeth."

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. "Viper's Teeth as in the Hong Kong mob?"

"Correct. Are you familiar with the legend of the 300,000 demons locked away in Hell?"

"Yes. They were destroying Asia and had to be sealed away."

"Good, saves a long story to tell."

"What's your point?" Anna asked.

"The gate is crumbling," Aiguo said. The couple looked rather confused.

"What?" they asked. The mob boss slicked back his hair.

"The gate keeping the monsters in will not hold for long. The atomic bombs distorted the gate's composition. My lab is struggling to keep it closed."

"And… what does this have to do with Kirika-chan?" Tsuzuki asked.

"She's the key," Aiguo said. Both "parents'" jaws dropped.

"What did you say?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, more actually, her father was half of the key." Aiguo straightened his back. "You know about the child's parents, yes?"

"Yes."

"And understand what that could possibly mean, right?"

"How do you know Kirika-chan is the key?"

"We don't." Aiguo's facial expression became grim. "Which is why we need to run tests on her ASAP. We need to know for certain."

"No!" Anna barked. Her husband turned to her with big eyes.

"Anna?" he asked.

"You understand what's at stake here," Aiguo said.

"I do," she said. "But I also did my homework about your gang. Your experiments are barbaric! Most of your test subjects died or ended up in a coma! I will not let you run your tests on a baby!"

"But if we don't test her soon, countless lives will be at stake!"

"It can't be worth a baby's suffering!" Tsuzuki tilted his head as Anna spoke. At dinner, she wouldn't even look at the little girl. Aiguo pressed his hand against his forehead.

"This is most unfortunate," he said. "And here I was expecting to get the key back in a reasonable manner tonight." Aiguo sat up, sighing. "Look, we are all pressed for time here. I will give you two weeks to change your mind."

"And if we don't?" Tsuzuki asked. Aiguo sighed.

"Then I'll have to use force," he said.

"Please leave," the shinigami said, breathing to calm himself down. The mob waved him off.

"Fine," he said. "I will see myself out." Aiguo stood up and turned towards the door. However, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Remember, I will be back in two weeks' time. If you refuse me again, I will take the baby by force. Have a good night." The couple was left with a bitter taste in their mouths as the front door slammed shut.


	10. Polly Love

_Chapter Ten: Polly Love:_

Hotaru sighed over her coffee. "I have a little problem." Her new friend, Mariko, eyed her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm in love."

"Ooo!"

Hotaru bit on her lower lip. "With two people…"

Mariko pursed her lips together. "Oh."

"Yeah."

The friend leaned in with a glow in her eyes. "What are they like?"

"Well, Hiroyuki's really cute. He's a cop."

"A cop?"

"Yep." Hotaru's face turned bright red. "I'm so much older than him too!"

Mariko narrowed her eyes. "How old is he?"

"Twenty-five."

"That's not too bad."

Hotaru chuckled with a sweat drop on her head. _She doesn't know that I'm a demon. Telling her won't help either._ The loli demon cleared her throat. "Anyway, he's single and a good man."

"And the other one?"

Hotaru's face burned red. "She's really pretty!"

Mariko tilted her head. "She?"

"That's right." Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Is that a problem?"

Her friend shook her head. "No, you just don't look bi."

"Look bi?"

"I just thought you were straight."

"I used to be."

"What do you mean?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Long story. Anyway, not the point. She seems to like me back. She's smart, funny, and nice."

Mariko took a sip of her coffee. "Let me guess, you don't know who to choose?"

"Yes!"

"So… which one do you like more?"

"Both."

Mariko pursed her lips together, thinking. Her face lit up as an idea crossed her mind. "Why not both?"

The color drained from Hotaru's face as she shook her head. "No…"

"Just listen for a second."

"I won't cheat on either one of them!"

"No, no, no, no, no," Mariko said, shaking her head. "Not cheating, honey. I'm talking about polyamory."

Hotaru's face went blank. "Huh?" Mariko set down her cup.

"You see, it's like this," she began. "Cheating is unethical. You're lying to your lovers. No fun there. Polyamory is ethical non-monogamy. Everyone has full knowledge and consent in various relationships. Plenty of fun for all."

The loli demon blinked. "So… open cheating?"

"No cheating. Everyone knows everything."

"Okay… are you…?"

"Nah, my husband and I are swingers." She noticed Hotaru's jaw dropped to the table. "Oh, don't act do surprised. Everyone in Japan isn't vanilla and monogamous."

Hotaru shook her head. "Of course! So, I should go out with both the guy and the girl?"

"Yes! You need to be open about it."

"But what if one or both don't want to be in a polyamorous relationship?"

Mariko shrugged. "Then they aren't meant for you."

The loli demon sat, weighing her options. She could have Hiroyuki and Ryo? It wouldn't be cheating if we were all open about it? Hotaru pressed her lips together.

"Can I have time to think about this polyamory thing?" she asked. Mariko leaned back, shrugging.

"You're a grown girl," she said. "You can decide for yourself." She put her hand in the air. "Check, please!" Hotaru looked at her mug, running the possibilities in her head. Maybe she could give the polyamory concept a shot. It couldn't hurt, yeah?


	11. Help Me Understand

_Chapter Eleven: Help Me Understand:_

In the morning, Tsuzuki looked at his sleeping wife. He had a new mystery to figure out about her.

-Last Night-

Tsuzuki turned to Anna on the couch. "Babe?"

She didn't stir. "Yes."

"Why did you say no?"

Her fists trembled in her lap. "Do you know what they do to their test subjects?"

"Well… yeah."

Anna whipped around her face drained of color. "She's only a baby! Even she doesn't deserve that kind of torture."

-Present Day-

Tsuzuki sighed. _Anna._ He reached down brushed aside her bangs from her forehead. _I can't understand you._ On one hand, she couldn't let Kirika-chan suffer. But still…

The shinigami picked up his phone. He stared off into the distance as the other line rang.

"Hello?" a man asked. Tsuzuki sat up straight.

"Tatsumi?"

"Tsuzuki? Why are you calling me this early?"

The shinigami pressed his lips together. He walked to his bathroom and sat in the corner.

"I have a question," Tsuzuki whispered.

"What?" Tatsumi asked.

His former partner took in a deep breath. "How do I get Anna to connect with the baby?"

"What?"

"Well… She seems kind of… aloof."

"How do you mean?"

"She doesn't connect with Kirika-chan. Like a mother would, you know?"

"Well, the baby isn't yours."

"I know. But she's just so precious."

"Tsuzuki-san!"

"But's she grown on me and…" Tsuzuki drew his knees to his chest. "I really want to adopt her." He began to frown. "But, I need Anna on board. I don't know what to do."

"Why?"

"This baby needs a loving family."

"She has one."

"But…" Tsuzuki knew this would happen. After all, Tatsumi warned him about getting attached to the baby. Still, Tsuzuki couldn't resist. Kirika-chan felt like his own. The shinigami clutched his phone.

"I can't agree with you this time," he said.

"But what about Anna and Daiyu? One clearly isn't interested and the other one wants to take the baby back," his former partner said. The older shinigami gritted his teeth.

"I know. I'll think of something."

"But how?"

"I will think of something!" Tsuzuki hung up, gritting his teeth. What was he thinking calling Tatsumi in the first place? Maybe he just wanted to be pushed to do the opposite. Tsuzuki shook his head. He cursed himself, looking at his phone.

"Babe?" he heard someone ask. The shinigami leapt back, dropping his phone. Anna stood in the bathroom doorway with a curious look on her face. Tsuzuki blinked.

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Anna shook her head. "No. Who were you on the phone with?"

Her husband rose to his feet, clutching his phone. "Baby, we need to talk."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

The shinigami took a deep breath. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki quickly bowed his head.

"Please spend the day with Kirika-chan!" he pleaded.


	12. Blood-Filled Candy

_Chapter Twelve: Blood-Filled Candy:_

Miki nibbled Katsumi on the ear. She frowned when she got no reaction. He glanced over as she whimpered.

"What?" her boyfriend asked. Miki sat back, pouting.

"I'm bored!" she said. He patted her on the head. Miki frowned.

"Baby!" she wailed.

"I know," he said. Katsumi looked across the room. Their latest victim lay bound and gagged on the floor. She trembled as she looked at them with big eyes. Katsumi finished his beer and smirked.

"What shall we do first?" he asked. Miki broke into a smile.

"Oh, yes," she said. "I forgot about her." Katsumi stood up.

"You know," he said. "I'm in a generous mood tonight." He turned to Miki. "You get to make the first move." His girlfriend stood up with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You mean it?" she asked. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Have at it."

"Wow." Miki picked her wrench. Whack! One blow to the head wasn't enough. Miki took another swing. Crack! The victim screamed in her gag. Katsumi kicked her in the ribs.

"Shut up, bitch!" he said. Miki stood up, panting and smiling.

"Take the gag off," she said. Her boyfriend turned with an odd look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Take. The. Gag. Off. I want to hear her scream."

"But won't it attract attention?"

"There's no one here tonight. We have the whole floor to ourselves."

Katsumi nodded in thought. "Good point." He reached down and removed the victim's gag.

"That's better," Miki said. Wham! Her boyfriend snickered. Tears streamed down the victim's face. Katsumi leaned down, smirking.

"Aw," he said. "Are you scared?" The victim trembled as she nodded. Katsumi smacked her in the head.

"Heh," he said. "Good!" Miki hit their victim in the head again. She licked the blood off of her cheek.

"How many more for the box?" she asked. Katsumi eyed the victim.

"Give me the wrench," he said. Miki started to but paused.

"Babe," she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we do it as she dies?"

The victim's eyes widened as Katsumi grabbed that wrench.

"You know," he said. "That's a great idea." Miki squealed and jumped up and down.

"I love you so much, baby!" she said. She kissed him on the lips and grabbed their special box. Katsumi turned back to her victim.

"Nice knowing you," he said. He patted her on the head and licked up her blood from his hand. "Ready, honey?"

Miki walked next to him, holding Abaddon's Box. "Hell yes!" Katsumi grinned as he delivered one more blow. The blood splattered on the box. Miki kissed her boyfriend. The box's lid rattled open as it drank the victim's blood. Said victim panicked when she saw the smoke.

The demon leapt out hungry. Its victim shook her head.

"No. No! No!" she screamed.

"You can scream all you want," Katsumi said as Miki kissed on him. "Our pet's hungry."

"No…"

"Oh yes." Miki shoved her tongue down his throat. Their pet covered the victim's body.

Her screams made Miki's spine shiver. Katsumi pulled her in closer. His girlfriend's hips grinded against his hard enough to burn. Her boyfriend's body jumped with her movements.

"Oh, baby!" he shouted. "Oh! Oh!" The couple couldn't hear their victim's blood-curdling screams. She died before they reached the climax. Miki kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"I love you, baby," she whispered.

"I love you too, babe," Katsumi said back. They shared another kiss in front of the skeletal remains.

* * *

However, someone saw the whole crime. A noisy housekeeper ran to the front desk and called the police. By the time the news reached Meifu, the lethal couple's undoing already began.


	13. Mother's Role

_Chapter Thirteen: Mother's Role:_

Anna stared with a stunned expression. "What?"

"Please," Tsuzuki pleaded. "Our baby needs her mother."

"She's not our baby!"

"Please?"

Anna backed away, shaking her head. "I can't."

"Anna, please."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

Anna looked like she would vomit. "Why do you care so much about her? She's not related to us. Doesn't she have any other family to take care of her?" She threw up her hands. "I don't get it!"

Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. Clearly, this wouldn't work right away. "What's the matter?"

Anna's eyes widened. "What's the matter? What's the matter?! You adopted a kid so easily. Did you not think this through?"

"I did."

"Did you?"

Tsuzuki seemed to be pulling logic out of the sky. Her frozen eyes seemed to stab him. She wasn't an idiot and she had a point. Kirika-chan stole his heart and now he called himself "daddy".

"Well, yeah…" he said. Anna pressed her hand to her forehead.

"I don't believe this."

"Anna."

"Don't!" She put up her hand and waved him off. "Just… don't." Anna turned and walked out of the bathroom. Tsuzuki sighed and shook his head. _That didn't go so well…_

* * *

Nevertheless, Anna ended up stuck with Kirika-chan. Tsuzuki observed her for the day. _It'll be fine. She'll make a great mom._ If only he could get her to warm up to the idea.

Sadly, it didn't work today.

Anna did take care of the child. But she seemed so cold. There was no malice as far as Tsuzuki could see. He had hoped to see a rosy glow from motherhood on her face. The day went like this:

Tsuzuki decided to be hands-off today. Anna would handle the child care. Should be easy, right? Kirika-chan awoke, crying.

"You handle her," Tsuzuki said. Anna stared at him with big eyes.

"What?" she asked.

The shinigami pressed his hands together. "Please?"

His wife lowered her shoulders and sighed. "Fine." Tsuzuki followed her to the baby's room. Anna picked up the child and bounced her in her arms.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Shhh. It's okay, I'm here." Anna took the baby down to the kitchen and fed her. Kirika-chan sucked on the bottle.

"There you go," Anna whispered. She had no emotion on her face. Tsuzuki bid his time. _I know you can do this. You can love her too._ He had to force himself to be patient for this experiment. Maybe she could pull through for him.

Sadly, that did not happen today.

Kirika-chan was fed, bathed, and read to. However, it was of obligation. Tsuzuki betted the baby could sense Anna being distant towards her too. He himself couldn't hold back anymore by evening.

"Anna," he said as she held the sleeping baby that evening.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you… hate babies?"

"No. I'm okay with them."

Tsuzuki tilted his head. "Then… why?"

Anna lowered her head. "It's personal, okay." She handed him Kirika-chan. "Here." His wife walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Away," she said. "I want to be alone."

"Anna…" The door slid closed. Tsuzuki looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He shook his head.

"That didn't turn out well," the shinigami murmured. "But don't worry, I won't give up on Mama. We won't give up."


	14. Anna's Excuse

_Chapter Fourteen: Anna's Excuse:_

Entry #23

March 26th, 1983.

My name is Kimoto Daisuke. I am eighteen years and I'm a single dad.

I have a confession to make. I've tried to kill my daughter—twice. I got that scared of her. Anna-chan is part of _that_ generation. I can't give her over to the Mother. I can't!

He sighed.

Two nights, I tried to smother her…

-Anna-

Papa tried to kill me. He really tried to kill me. He really tried to kill me. I drew my knees to my chest. He wasn't the only one.

Haruka murdered four of her children. Her mother tried to kill her and Juriko while she was pregnant with them. It doesn't stop there.

The research was sickening. Everyone in Papa's family has either tried to or killed their children. For months, I kept quiet. After all, dead things can't have babies and I'm an impregnable waste land down there. I thought everything would be fine with this arrangement.

That was fine until we found Kirika-chan.

Oh boy… She's cute, don't get me wrong. I just can't… Asato-kun's asking the impossible of me. Me raise a kid? I shut my eyes. That's not right. I mean… What if… I lifted my hands as if holding a pillow. I could see Papa doing the same as he stood over me. Could I do it?

I am not a monster. Still, filicide runs in my family. I know we aren't always bound by the fate of our families, but still…

I rolled over onto me side. I didn't want to risk it. The problem was Asato-kun wouldn't understand. He's already grown attached to that child. I couldn't rob him of that.

I puffed up my cheeks. What the hell? I'm sounding like an asshole. That child needs us. There lay another problem.

Viper's Teeth basically wanted to torture her. I buried my head in my hands. She's just a baby! However, where else could she go? Daiyu's only eighteen years old. She's probably still in school. What about the baby's grandparents? Do they want custody? I gritted my teeth.

My head hurts. Shit! I rolled over onto my back. I need help.

The Mother was still asleep inside of me. I didn't know how to wake her up. Asato-kun wanted to talk to her. Oh, I almost forgot about that.

How could I? All I saw was red. I try not to think about it. Still, I cannot escape the sensations. The knife. Her screaming. The blood sailing everywhere. When I was in the mental institution, I dreamt about that night for days. Funny thing, it didn't scare me. I felt apathetic afterwards. While I was in the institution, it felt like watching paint dry. I cut myself off from everything. Part of me didn't even want to go home.

I don't know if I'm fully back yet. I could confirm one thing: This baby wouldn't be an answer. I pressed my hand onto my forehead.

I'm so sorry, Asato-kun. I can't do what you are asking me this time. I lowered my arm and dozed off.


	15. Confused

_Chapter Fifteen: Confused:_

-Vivian-

I didn't feel like getting up this morning. Mike wouldn't say a word. That last time with him was… Whew! I couldn't exactly describe it. I pulled my sheets over my head. I had so much on my mind about it.

That's the problem.

I'm no longer a virgin. That's not good. Sex's supposed to occur after marriage. I might as well marry Mike. I shuddered at the thought. No, no, no! I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You in there, girl?" Mike asked. I rolled my eyes. Oh, great! I just had to think him into being.

"No," I lied.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Alright." He opened the door anyway. Great, come right on in, why don't ya? Mike on the foot of my bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I peeked up from the sheets, frowning. Really? He's asking me that?

"Nothing," I said.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I snorted "What do you want?"

"Not much."

"Then why are you here?" I gritted my teeth as he shrugged. Bastard!

"I just came up here to check on you," Mike said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hotaru said."

"Ah."

"Okay." He stood up and walked to my door. I sat up with a blank stare.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Anything else?"

I struggled at answer. "Uh… No… I guess…"

"Okay, bye." Mike walked out the door. What just happened? I pressed my hands to my forehead. That guy. Ever since I slept with him, everything's gone sideways. He's attractive, I'll give him that. But he's still an asshole. I gritted my teeth. Damn it! I looked at my clock. Good thing I didn't have class today. I flopped back in bed. Now what?

I turned my head when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Vivian," a familiar voice asked. I sat up wide-eyed.

"Mom?" Finally, some relief here.

"How are you, baby?"

"I'm fine. I'm doing good."

"How is Japan at this time of year?"

"Good," I said, nodding. "Kind of chilly, though."

"Are you eating well?"

"Yes."

"How are your grades?"

"Good. Look, I'm doing great. Really I am."

"Vivi, you're hiding something from me," mom said. "What are you not telling me?"

Damn it, her tone got me again. That woman's tone could make the hardest criminal confess to their crimes. She should be a police officer. I sighed and dropped my shoulders.

"Fine," I said. "There's a guy."

"Ooo! What's he like?"

My cheeks turned light red. "Frustrating!" She giggled on the other line.

"What?" I asked.

"That's how your father was when I first met him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. He was so cool."

I sneered at mom turning into a teenage girl on the phone. Mike like my dad? No!

"What do I do with him?" I asked.

"How do you feel about this guy?" mom asked. My face felt like it was on fire. Damn! She got me. Nothing got by her. I sighed and pressed my hand to my forehead.

"I don't know," I said. My mom giggled again.

"You sound like a woman in love," she said.

"I-I-I I do not!" I shouted.

"You're not fooling me," mom told me. "I was your age once; you know?" I puffed up my cheeks and frowned.

"Listen," she said. "You'll have your answer when the time it right." A puzzled look washed over my face.

"Huh?" I asked. What is she talking about? I shook my head.

"Anyway, how are you and dad?" I asked.

"We're doing good," she said.

"How are Regina, Kim, and Fiona doing?"

"Great. Regina got engaged."

"Oh! When's the wedding?"

"She hasn't set a date yet."

"I see." Although we had a nice phone conversation, I still didn't know what to do with Mike. Looked like I was back at square one.


	16. Please Help, My Friend

_Chapter Sixteen: Please Help, My Friend:_

_November 15th, 2010._

Tsuzuki came to work with one thought in mind. He knocked on Watari's door.

"Coming!" the scientist shinigami shouted. Tsuzuki paced around so pale. Come on. Come on. Come on. He looked up when the door opened.

"Yeah?" Watari asked. His friend stood up straight.

"I need your help!" Tsuzuki said. Watari raised an eyebrow.

"Anna?" he asked.

"Kirika-chan."

His friend frowned. "Come inside." Tsuzuki followed him into the lab.

"I have a question," he said. Watari pulled up his computer.

"Is it about the key?" he asked. Tsuzuki's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" he asked. His friend smiled.

"I've been doing my own research." Watari pulled up the files. "Check it out." Tsuzuki looked on the screen.

"Wow," he said. "How long have you…?"

"Since Halloween."

"Ah."

Watari stood back grinning. "Go ahead, ask questions."

"Okay… Is it turn about the gate?"

"Yes."

Tsuzuki pressed his hand to his forehead. "Oh no. He was right."

Watari tilted his head. "Who?"

His friend sighed. "The boss of Viper's Teeth stopped by my place two nights ago."

"Tsuzuki…"

"Gave us two weeks to hand over Kirika-chan."

"You can't."

"I know."

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know."

"And you came to me for help?"

"Yes."

Watari pushed his blonde hair from his face. "Where do you want to start?"

"Is there a safer way to test the key?"

Watari clicked to another window. "I started looking into it, but I have nothing yet." Watari saw the worried look on Tsuzuki's face.

"Don't worry," he said, waving him off. "I won't quit on you." Tsuzuki breathed out.

"Thanks, Watari," he said.

"It's fine," the blonde scientist said. "I will need to see that little cutie again for another examination."

Tsuzuki's face into disgust. "She is not your shiny new toy."

"I know, I know. You want a safer way to test the key, right?"

"Yes." Still, Tsuzuki already resolved to stay in the lab while Kirika-chan was being examined.

* * *

At the Tsuzuki apartment, Daiyu got on her phone.

"Mom, dad," she whispered. "I'm here in Japan. I found my niece." The ice on the other line made her heart sink.


	17. Goth Cupid

_Chapter Seventeen: Goth Cupid:_

Lucy crawled on Jared's back and kissed him on the neck. "Babe."

Her husband gently pushed her off. "Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

Jared broke into a naughty smile. "I can fix that." He pushed her back on their bed. Lucy tapped his nose.

"Well, we can do this too," she said. "But…" The goth woman sat up. "I need a little help with a project I'm staring."

Jared gave her a confuse looked. "Huh?"

"Come with me." Lucy climbed off the bed. Jared followed behind.

* * *

Lucy knocked on the door of her neighbor's apartment. She backed when Lenard peeked out.

"Yes?" he asked. Jared kind of looked at his wife.

"Is Tai in?" Lucy asked.

"No…" Lenard said. The goth grinned.

"Good, may we come in?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Thanks." She dragged Jared into the apartment with her. Lenard stood struggling to speak.

-Earlier-

"You want to do what?" Jared asked in their kitchen. Lucy played with her black hair.

"I want to play cupid," she said. "For our neighbors."

"Which ones?"

"Tai and Lenard, of course!"

Jared gave his wife a blank stare. "Why?"

Lucy giggled. "Oh, I have my reasons." Jared narrowed his eyes.

"Which are?" he asked.

"Hot man sex," his wife said.

"Oh."

Lucy still grinned when she saw the look on his face. "What?"

"You are a dirty," he said.

"What? I like listening to our neighbors having sex. We need some new blood." She looked at him like a sweet little schoolgirl. Jared sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Fine," he said, groaning. "I will help you out." Lucy smiled at the table.

"I love you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Jared said back.

-Now-

Lucy, Jared, and Lenard sat in Lenard's kitchen. The host gave them an odd look.

"So," he said. "What brings you by?" Lucy didn't even wait.

"What is Tai to you?" she asked.

"A friend," he said. The goth woman studied his facial expressions. She was certain she saw a little happy flicker in his eyes.

"Uh-huh," she said. "Do you like him, like him?" Lenard about choked on his juice.

"What?" he asked. Lucy shrugged, smiling.

"I was just wondering," she said. "You two seem so close. You never know these days. Unless you like women…"

Lenard wrinkled his nose. "No. I prefer men." Lucy ran her fingers through her head. _Good_, she thought.

"I figured as much," the goth woman said.

"Excuse me?" Lenard asked.

"You just gave off that vibe," Lucy said. Lenard looked at Jared for any sort of sanity. Lucy's husband shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I'm just here," Jared's eyes said. Lucy didn't even wait for the dust to settle to bring in the clincher.

"Do you want to be more then friends with Tai?" she asked. Lenard froze. Lucy had the answer she needed as she looked at his face. Cheeks slightly red, gaze slightly off, and hands clenched on the table. Lenard lowered his head.

"Yes," he admitted quietly. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"So… what's stopping you from making a move?" she asked. Lenard pressed his lips together.

"Can I tell you guys something?" he said.

"Sure," Lucy said. Lenard shifted his eyes back and forth before he took a breath.

"I am transitioning into a man," he confessed with a trembling voice. Lenard waited for the judgmental looks and harsh remarks.


	18. Mothers of Doubt

_Chapter Eighteen: Mothers of Doubt:_

_November 16th, 2010._

Anna wanted to be alone. Tsuzuki had to work late tonight and Daiyu stayed with the baby. Right now, everyone was asleep. Anna slipped out of bed, got dressed, and walked out of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" the Mother asked.

"Out," Anna said. "I just want to be alone." The Mother shrugged and went quiet in her head.

* * *

Anna found herself at Kimoto Manor. She knocked on the door, shivering. Rihoko poked her head outside as she opened the door.

"Anna-san!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here so late?" The other woman shuffled her feet and shifted her shoulders.

"I had to get away," she said. Anna looked around inside. "May I come in?"

"Okay," Rihoko said.

"Thank you," Anna said, bowing. She followed Rihoko inside.

* * *

"I didn't know which one you wanted," Rihoko said walking into the living room with sake and red wine in her hands. "So I brought both."

"It's fine," Anna said. "I just don't like beer."

"I remembered that much." Rihoko walked over and sat down next to her former roommate. Anna took the red wine.

"Need a glass?" Rihoko asked. Anna twisted the bottle open and took a drink.

"Guess not…" Rihoko muttered. She tilted her head. "What's the matter?" Anna lowered the bottle and sighed.

"Do you have class in the morning?" she asked.

"Only an online one," Rihoko said. Anna leaned back against the couch.

"It's about a baby," she said.

"A baby?" her friend asked. The other woman nodded.

"Asato invited me out on a clean-up job in Okinawa. We came to this ruined house. Everyone was dead, but this little baby somehow survived." She pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Somehow, the kid lives with us now."

"Sort of."

Rihoko tilted her head. "Sort of?"

Anna took another drink and sighed. "Kirika-chan already has a family. Her aunt wants to take her back to Hong Kong."

"Who doesn't want her to go?"

"Asato. He's already taken to the baby."

"And you?"

Anna sighed and flopped backwards. "I don't know." She looked at the bottle in her hand. "I can't be a mother at all."

"Why is that?"

"Long complicated issues. Please don't ask."

Rihoko set down her beer. "I wasn't ready to be a mom at seventeen either."

Anna turned her head. "Rihoko…"

Her friend shook her own head, smiling. "My parents were too wrapped up in their divorce. We had just moved to Tokyo and I felt so lonely." She looked up at the ceiling.

"I met an older boy. He paid so much attention to me. One thing later to another and he took my virginity. It didn't take long for me to end up pregnant by that beautiful boy." The geeky mother giggled.

"He said that he would love me forever and help raise the baby. Heh. Needless to say, it was doomed to fail. We broke up and I had Yoko-chan alone in a city clinic."

"But you've done such a good job with Yoko-chan," Anna said.

"Yeah," Rihoko said back. "When I saw her little face, I fill in love. I let her in and I vowed never to become like my parents." Her friend tilted her head.

"So… what does that mean for me?" she asked. Rihoko patted her back.

"You'll find the answer for yourself when the time comes." Anna pressed her lips together.

"Can I stay here with you and drink?" she asked. Her friend smiled.

"Sure," Rihoko said.

"Thanks," Anna said. She didn't leave until morning.


	19. Please Help Her

_Chapter Nineteen: Please Help Her:_

_November 16th, 2010._

Tsuzuki knocked on Tana's office door. This was Tatsumi's idea.

"Have you tried to find out why Anna won't bond with the baby?" he asked. Tsuzuki gave him a blank stare.

"Huh?" he asked. His former partner pressed his hand to his forehead.

"You didn't ask, did you?" he asked.

"She wouldn't tell me," Tsuzuki said. Tatsumi sighed.

"And why didn't you ask?"

Tsuzuki sheepishly hung his head. "The baby's so cute!"

Tatsumi groaned. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

Tsuzuki felt like flying away. "Oh thank you, Tatsumi!" He hugged his old partner wildly. The secretary pushed him off.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

-Now-

Tsuzuki perked up when door opened. Tana gave him a strange look.

"Tsuzuki-san," she said. "What are you doing here?" The shinigami bowed his head.

"I need your help," he said. Tana blinked.

"Okay… What's the problem?" she asked. Tsuzuki looked around for a bit.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Tana moved aside and let him in.

* * *

"She won't bond with the baby," Tsuzuki complained. "She'll take care of Kirika-chan, but it feels cold."

"Why do you want her to connect with the child?"

The shinigami sighed. "I want us to be a family."

"But why?"

"It just feels right. I fell in love the moment I held Kirika-chan in my arms."

"What about Daiyu and her family?"

Tsuzuki rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, I'll think something."

Tana made some quick notes. "How does Anna feel about this?"

The shinigami frowned. "I don't know."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"No."

"Why have you not?"

He lowered his head. "Can't get her to open up." He rushed forward and grabbed her by the hand. "Please! I love my daughter! I really want to make our family work."

"You do realize that Anna has to be onboard with the idea as well, right?"

Tsuzuki frowned. "Yes."

"I can't force her to change her mind about this baby."

"Can you at least talk to her? Please?" Tsuzuki gave her sweet little puppy eyes. Tana sighed and rolled her eyes. Tana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "I'll see what I can do." Tsuzuki happy bowed.

"Thank you so much!" he said. The shinigami hugged her, smiling. Tana shook her head. _Tatsumi warned me about this_, she thought. Too late to back out now…


	20. Family Breaking

_Chapter Twenty: Family Breaking:_

_November 15th, 2010._

At the Tsuzuki apartment, Daiyu got on her phone.

"Mom, dad," she whispered. "I'm here in Japan. I found my niece." The ice on the other line made her hear sink.

"What do you mean you don't care?" she asked. "She's your grandchild!"

"She means nothing to us!" her father shouted.

"But…" Daiyu said.

"Come home!" he shouted.

"Don't you care about your granddaughter?"

"No!"

"But why?"

"Your sister dishonored our family! We are to kill the humans we mate with! She fell in love with that man instead."

"When has love ever been wrong?"

"When blood is at stake!"

Daiyu gritted her teeth. "Blood, blood, blood! Why does it matter?!"

"Because that's what we are! Now get back home!"

"Not without my niece!"

"She is nothing you!"

"That's not true! How could you say that about your granddaughter?"

"She is not my granddaughter!"

Daiyu stared at the phone after her dad hung up. _No…_ Her eyes welled with tears. _How could he be so cold?_ This was his only grandchild. His only grandchild. Daiyu sank to her knees, crying.

"Why, daddy, why?" she whimpered. "Can't you forgive sis?" Daiyu buried her face in her hands.

In the hallway, Anna heard the whole conversation. She couldn't understand Chinese but could tell the phone call upset their guest. She walked into the living room.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Daiyu lifted her head, glaring.

"What's it to you?" she asked. Anna sat down next to her.

"You're crying," she said. The Chinese demon turned her head.

"No, I'm not!" she lied. Anna handed her a tissue. Daiyu stared at her, blankly. She took the tissue, blinking.

"Thanks…" she mumbled. Daiyu wiped her eyes and nose.

"You can take your time if you need to," Anna said. The younger girl frowned.

"Why do you care?' she asked.

"You just looked upset," Anna said. Daiyu rolled her eyes. It didn't make sense. _These people…_

"Kirika-chan's cute," Anna said. Daiyu gave her a funny look.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The baby," she said.

"Oh…" Daiyu nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She clenched her phone. The words just fell out of her mouth.

"My father won't accept her," Daiyu said. Anna's eyes grew big.

"Are you serious?" she asked. The younger girl nodded.

"Well… why?" Anna asked.

"She's a half-breed."

"What?" The woman remembered the case file on Kirika-chan's parents. "Because she's half-human?"

"Yes." Daiyu wiped away her tears.

"But why?"

"He wants our family to be pure-blooded. If we mate with humans, we kill and eat them afterwards. My sister…" Her lips trembled. "She fell in love with that man and became pregnant. My sis wanted to marry him. She ran away to Japan with him. Well… You know what happened next."

"Yeah."

Daiyu flopped back on the floor. "I want to take my niece home. I had hoped her grandparents would take her. I'm still in school and can't raise a child."

Anna pressed her lips together. She could kind of see how the girl's parents. Still, it felt selfish of them to not even want to see their own granddaughter. Anna drew her knees to her chest. _What should I do?_

Tsuzuki's enthusiasm wouldn't be the only problem circling Kirika-chan. The Mother rested her chin on Anna's shoulder.

"Why bother?" she asked. "It's not your problem." Yeah, but Anna still couldn't turn away.


	21. A Prayer for Asia

_Chapter Twenty-One: A Prayer for Asia:_

Aiguo pulled out his cell phone.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Boss, we have a problem," one of scientists said on the other line. Aiguo lay back on his bed, sighing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The gate! It's getting worse! I don't think we can stop it!" Aiguo sat up with a serious look on his face.

"How much do you have left?" he asked.

"About half a month! Most of the guards are worn out too. We don't have much time!"

"Damn it!"

"Where is that key, boss?"

"I found it."

"Oh, good. When can we begin the tests?"

Aiguo nervously chuckled. "There's a slight problem with that…"

"What?"

"A young couple got there first. The husband's a shinigami."

"So… the key's dead?"

"No, no, no! The key's fine. It's just that said shinigami got emotionally attached to her."

"What do you mean?" the scientist asked. Aiguo gritted his teeth.

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"Oh. Oh…"

"Yeah. Although, the wife's not too keen on the idea of adoption. Maybe I could get her alone and talk to her." His attention returned when he heard screaming on the other line.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It's them!" his employee screamed. "They are trying to break through! Ahhh!"

"Shit. How many of you are left?"

"Ten, sir!"

"Ten?"

"Most of the passed out or got eaten!"

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah! Get it back in! Hurry!" The scientist screamed over the phone. It went silent for five minutes. Aiguo's eyes shifted around.

"Hello?" he asked. "Are you still there? Hello? Hello?"

"Yeah?" the scientist asked, panting. "Sorry about that. We just lost two more men to a giant. Got it back in through. We need the key now."

"I know. I'm working on it." Aiguo gritted his teeth as he hung up. How did it come to this?

The concept sounded foolproof. Blood had never been used before. Many of the elder watchman frowned upon this plan.

"You are talking about using innocent humans as sacrifices!" the head elder said. "You cannot do this!"

"We have no other choice," Aiguo argued back. "People will die if we don't act now. The old ways don't work."

"But they are more humane."

"We can't be humane anymore!"

"If you do this, you will no longer be a watchman."

The young man Aiguo folded his arms across his chest. "Fine then. I quit!"

"But you can't! You are committed to protecting Asia!"

Aiguo looked over his shoulder. "And I will in my own way!"

"The man is dangerous! He doesn't value human life! You are following a monster!"

"Maybe that's what we need."

"Aiguo!"

The door closed behind the young man. Fifteen years was what it took to produce the perfect key. Aiguo would be damned if she got away without being tested to make sure their hard work paid off. Aiguo picked up his cell phone.

"Tsuzuki, I am coming over for your answer now," he said. "Change of plans."


	22. War Declaration

_Chapter Twenty-Two: War Declaration:_

_November 17th, 2010._

Aiguo sat with Tsuzuki and Anna in their living room. The shinigami held the baby.

"Why are you back?" he asked. Aiguo pressed his fingertips together.

"Things have gotten worse," he said. "The giants are trying to come through the gate." The couple's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"The gate's breaking down," the mob boss said. "We don't much time. We need to test the key!"

"That key has a name," Tsuzuki said sternly. "It's Kirika-chan."

"Whatever," Aiguo said. "We don't have time. Hand over the baby."

"No!" a voice shouted. Daiyu marched into the living room. The boss gave her a funny look.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"I am her aunt!" the girl snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"You do understand the gravity of the situation, right?" Aiguo asked.

"I don't care!" Daiyu shouted. "I know all about you. She's just a baby. I won't let you take her!" Aiguo rubbed his forehead.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," he said. "The giants are breaking through the gate."

"You are lying!"

"I wish that was." Aiguo sighed. "Most of my staff are out of action." Tsuzuki held the baby to his chest.

"How are you sure that Kirika-chan will save us all?" he asked.

"We don't," the mob boss admitted. "Which is why we need to test the key."

"No!" Daiyu shouted. Aiguo waved her off.

"Isn't there another way?" Anna asked.

"No."

Tsuzuki held Kirika-chan to his chest. "Then we can't give her to you."

"You don't understand what's at stake?" Aiguo asked.

"Yes," the shinigami said. "But we will find another way."

"There is no time."

"We will try. A baby should not be subjected to torture like that!"

Aiguo turned to Anna. "Do you agree?" He hoped that she would see things his way. Anna grabbed her husband by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I side with my husband and our guest." Her tone sounded uncertain with the trembling in her voice. Aiguo pressed his hand to his forehead.

"This is most unfortunate," he said. The mob boss lowered his hand. "You leave me no choice but to take her by force." Daiyu pulled out the pins from the bun on top of her head. Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Aiguo's phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said. "Hello?"

* * *

Anna sat biting her lip. She was positive she gave the right answer. Still, it didn't sit well with her. Kirika-chan didn't deserve to be turned into a lab rat. But Tsuzuki wanted to adopt her. _What am I doing?_ Still, Anna couldn't turn back now. Aiguo hung up his phone.

* * *

"I must go," Aiguo said. "Excuse me." He bowed and rose to his feet.

"Come back here!" Daiyu shouted. Aiguo stopped at the door and turned his head.

"We'll talk later," he said. The mob boss walked out the door.

* * *

Back a motel, Katsumi awoke to his phone ringing on the nightstand.

"Yeah?" he asked in a tired voice.

"You remember that job I told you about?" Aiguo asked on the other line.

"Babe, who is it?" Miki asked, lifting her head.

"The boss-man," Katsumi whispered back.

"What does he want?" she asked.

"Yeah," her boyfriend said on the phone, motioning her in closer. Miki leaned in for a listen.

"Well, looks like you are needed after all," Aiguo said. The couple grinned like hungry animals.

"When can we start?" Katsumi asked.


	23. Violently Happy

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Violently Happy:_

Hotaru paced around, biting her lower lip. She looked at her cell phone. _I hope she can get here just fine_, the loli demon thought. Suddenly, someone came up behind her and playfully covered her eyes.

"Oooo," Hotaru said. "Is that Ryo-chan?" The Shinto priestess giggled as she moved around front.

"Hi," Ryo said. Hotaru's heart did little flips in her chest.

"You made it!" she said.

"Of course," her date said. "Why wouldn't I?" Hotaru blushed.

"Good point. Where are we going today?"

Ryo nuzzled her on the ear. "Come with me and you shall see."

Hotaru giggled. "Okay then." Ryo took her by the hand and led her across the bridge.

* * *

Life in the city buzzed around them. Hotaru breathed in the clear air. Ryo looked over her shoulder.

"I'm going to show you my favorite place," she said.

"Your favorite place?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. It'll be worth it."

"Alright."

Ryo put up her hand for a taxi. One instantly pulled up to a halt.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Koishikawa Botanical Garden," Ryo said. Hotaru gave her a weird look.

"That's so far away," she said as she was pulled into the backseat of the cab. Ryo giggled as the driver pulled away. She turned her attention to her date.

"Miss me?" she asked. The teacher rested her hand on her date's knee. Hotaru's eye trailed down at her touch.

"Yes," she said with pink cheeks.

"How much?" Ryo asked. Her fingers crept up, Hotaru's frilly black skirt.

"Ooo! A lot."

"Is that right?" Her fingers found the crotch of her date's panties. Hotaru jumped at the cloth moving away.

"Yes!" she yelped. Ryo chuckled priestess drew back her hand. Hotaru whipped her hand around.

"W-W-Why did you stop?" she asked. Ryo pressed her forehead against hers, smiling.

"There will be more at the park, sweets," she whispered. "Just be patient." She kissed her on the tip of her nose. The loli demon blushed as she nodded.

* * *

The cab pulled up to Koishikawa Botanical Garden. Ryo paid the driver before he left. She turned to Hotaru and held out her hand. Hotaru took it with red cheeks. Fireflies floated around them as the women walked down the walkways.

"I'll take you to my special place," Ryo told Hotaru. "You're going to love it." Her date clutched her hand. The ladies came to a collection of cherry trees. Ryo turned around, smiling.

"Ta-da!" she said. She noticed the odd look on Hotaru's face.

"Well, okay," she said. "It looks better in the spring."

"But why are we here?" the loli demon asked. The miko smiled as she walked up to her potential girlfriend.

"Because," she said in a husky voice. Ryo kissed Hotaru on the lips. The loli demon felt her spine go stiff. Her hands inched forward to pull her into her arms. Her date smiled as she playfully broke off the kiss, looking down.

"Tell me what you want," Ryo said. Hotaru's eyes filled with stars.

"You!" she said. "Please?" The miko licked her lips.

"Good choice," she said. Ryo unbuttoned her black shirt, one button at a time. Hotaru had her eyes fixed on her chest. The loli demon had to swallow back her drool. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. We've only gotten started."

"I'm sorry," Hotaru said.

"Let me guess, you haven't gotten laid months, have you?"

"H-H-How did you know?"

Ryo tapped her on the lips. "Well then, we'll have to fix that." Her shirt hit the grass. She reached for Hotaru's short black dress.

The loli demon had almost forgotten how good it felt to have someone else's hands all over her body as she was being stripped naked. Hotaru closed her eyes and whimpered. Ryo froze with her hands on her bra.

"Am I going too fast?" she asked.

"No, no!" her date said. "Please, don't stop. It feels nice."

"Like this?" Ryo asked. She nibbled Hotaru on the neck.

"Oh!" the loli demon moaned as she spread her legs.

"Oh, eager, aren't you?" Ryo asked. She reached down between Hotaru's thighs. Her date's hips bounced back and forth at one touch.

"Easy there," the miko said. "I haven't gotten to the good part yet." She kissed Hotaru on the lips as she slipped her fingers inside. The loli demon nibbled on her lower lip. Her hips bounded with each pump. Ryo slipped her tongue into her mouth. Despite the cool November breeze, she felt her body burning all over.

"More," she pleaded. "I love you so much!" Ryo licked her on the throat.

"Cum for me," she whispered. It didn't even take words for Hotaru to give in her climax.

"Ryo-sama!" she screamed. The loli demon lay in her date's arms, panting. Ryo looked down, rather curious.

"Are you falling asleep?" she asked.

"Mmm," Hotaru said. "Can we stay like this? It's nice out here." Ryo broke into a little smile.

"Sure," she said. "Why not?" Hotaru had already gone to sleep. The miko kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Good night," she whispered. The couple stayed in the park until morning.


	24. Alternatives

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Alternatives:_

Watari worked into late hours to find a safer way to test the key. First, he needed into Snake Jaws' main lab computer. Took about five days to do it. Watari looked at the gate's records. His eyes narrowed as he read the data.

"Oh damn," he muttered. The scientist got on his phone.

"Boss," he said. "You really need to see this!"

* * *

By morning, the shinigami gathered around Watari's laptop. Watari pointed to his screen.

"It looks they were telling the truth," he said. Konoe leaned in and read the data.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"The mass of the gate." Watari pointed to the screen. "The numbers represent the size through the years." Konoe read as Watari scrolled down.

"They are dropping fast," he said.

"Too fast," the scientist said.

"What is causing it?" Hisoka asked.

"Time, age, bombings, natural disasters. Take you pick, really," Watari said.

"How long until the gate is broken?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hard to say, really. Days, weeks, months, maybe." Watari folded his arms across his chest. "The odds don't look good."

Tsuzuki trembled. "So it's true." He lifted his head. "Don't tell me…"

"It's possible," Watari said. His friend shook his head.

"No. No!"

"Tsuzuki…"

"I won't let them use my daughter like some lab rat!"

"You are talking about many lives here. Who knows how long before the gate is broken?"

Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. "Yes, I know! But she's just a baby! There has to be another way."

"We will find another way. I promise."

"Tsuzuki, a word," Tatsumi said. His former partner gave him a concerned look.

* * *

"What is with you?" Tatsumi asked in the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You're getting too close to that baby."

Tsuzuki gave him a blank stare. "What are you talking about? She's my little girl."

"That's what I'm talking about. That baby isn't yours."

"I know, but she's still my daughter."

"She has a family. What will you do when they come looking for her?" Tatsumi waited for an answer. His former partner stared at him with big eyes.

"Uh… well…" Tsuzuki said in a small voice. Tatsumi sighed. _He didn't think this through_, he thought.

"Tsuzuki…" he said.

"I can't let her go," Tsuzuki murmured.

"What?"

The other shinigami lifted his head. "I love Kirika-chan and I want her, Anna, and I to be a family!"

Tatsumi frowned and pushed up his glasses. _This is worse than when he was with Kimoto-san_, he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Watari came to a grim conclusion. Konoe heard him out.

"And you're sure this will work?" he asked.

"It's all we've got at this stage," Watari said. "I will talk to the people in Snake's Jaws and work from there."

"What about Tsuzuki?"

Watari sighed. "We'll have to deal with him later. This more pressing."

"Okay," Konoe said after some thought. "Make the call."

"Thank you." Watari picked up his phone and dialed Snake Jaws' laboratory.


	25. Trigger Hippie

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Trigger Hippie:_

_November 19th, 2010._

_3:00 p.m._

Katsumi walked up and down his line of victims. All thirty sat in big-eyed terror. Their captor smirked.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" he said in English. "How is everyone?" The people broke into shaking. Katsumi laughed, throwing back his head.

"Aw, why so scared?" he asked. "We're all friends here, right?"

-Hours Earlier-

"I have a job for you," Aiguo said. Katsumi and Miki listened in.

"Go on," Katsumi said. Miki grinned next to him.

"I need you to draw to a couple of shinigami out," Aiguo said.

"You mean…?" Katsumi began to ask.

"Yes."

"Can we go crazy?"

"Sure. Just pass along this little message to them."

"Okay…"

* * *

-Now-

Miki held the box in her lap. Her hand caressed the black lid.

"Who are we killing first?" she asked. The thirty hostages panicked. Katsumi chuckled.

"Good question," he said. The boy turned back to their victims. He spotted a cue receptionist sitting on the floor, eyeing them. Beside her sat the much older manager. Katsumi's mood changed to anger.

"Take him out first," he said. Katsumi saw his father in the manager's face. From day one, he looked down upon the teenage couple. The manager talked down to them, tried to have them thrown out, and tried to hit on Miki. The last one tossed Katsumi over the edge. Miki smiled and squealed.

"Good choice," she said. Miki walked over holding the box. Katsumi whipped out his neck.

"Still think I'm trash?" he asked. "Huh? Huh?!" The manager glared at him.

"Yes!" he snapped. Katsumi gritted his teeth.

"Fuck you!" he barked. The boy slashed the manager in the neck. His blood hit the box and Miki's face. The box rumbled in her lap. The manager gagged as more blood spilled everywhere.

"Get ready!" Katsumi shouted. Miki howled and laughed. The black oozy smoke darted towards its victim. The manager was reduced to bones. Katsumi licked his lips.

"Who's next?" he asked. Their hostages didn't budge.

"Come on," he said. "Don't make us choose."

* * *

_7:00 p.m._

Miki and Katsumi sat in the motel lobby, eating breakfast. His eyes shifted around the room.

"You remember the plan?" he asked.

"Yes," Miki said. Katsumi let up his cigarette.

"Good," he said. The receptionist eyed the couple with unease. Katsumi blew a kiss, making her run into the office. Miki frowned and nudged him in the ribs.

"What?" he asked.

"Cut it out," she hissed. Katsumi shrugged like an innocent boy.

"Love you," he said. Miki snorted.

* * *

-Now-

Twenty-nine victims dropped down to nine people. Miki giggled at their work. They had never killed in broad daylight before. The new rush made her jump.

"I love you, baby!" she shouted. Miki blew a kiss at him.

"I love you too, honey!" Katsumi shouted. He killed two more guests as proof.

"Do I make the call now?" his girl asked. He did a quick count of the remaining victims.

"Yea," Katsumi said, nodding.

"Okay!" Miki giggled as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

_7:05 a.m._

Miki's phone buzzed. "Oh." She reached into her jeans' pocket and pulled it out.

"That the boss?" Katsumi asked.

"Yep," Miki said, nodding. "Got the number." Katsumi clapped his hands.

"Time to get to work," he said. The boy rose to his feet.

* * *

-Now-

"Is this Tsuzuki-san?" Miki asked on the phone. "We've got a little surprise for you!"


	26. Death of a Devil

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Death of a Devil:_

_4:17 p.m._

Tsuzuki's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Tsuzuki-san?" Miki asked on the other line. The shinigami made a strange face.

"Who is this?" he asked. "How did you get this number?"

"We've got a little surprise for you!"

"Hello?" Tsuzuki heard screaming on the other line. "What was that?! Hello?! Hello?!" Tsuzuki's phone buzzed in his hand. The photo text made the color drain from his face. Bones and clothes covered the screen in ten separate pictures. A video showed a boy about to make another kill. The shinigami trembled.

_W-What is this?_

"Got the message?" Miki asked on the other line. "Come down to the Shokochu Motel and bring the baby!" She hung up before he could speak. Tsuzuki looked at his phone. Panic subsided to anger. _I should've known he would pull something like this._ He gritted his teeth and dialed another number.

* * *

_4:18 p.m._

Katsumi looked at his cell phone. "Heh, looks like it's about time." He turned to the remaining eight victims. The five men and three women shook as he walked closer. Katsumi looked each of them in the eye. His gaze landed on a pretty young waitress.

"You!" he shouted. "I have something special for you!" Her brown eyes widened.

"No…" she whimpered. Katsumi laughed in her face.

"Oh, yes," he said. Katsumi pulled out his knife. "Say good night, bitch!" The waitress shut her eyes as Miki began laughing.

"Hold it!" someone shouted. Katsumi paused and turned around. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood inches away from the front desk. Katsumi drew back his knife, smiling.

"Right on time," he said. Miki leaned forward with a cat-like smile on her face.

"Where's the baby?" she asked.

"Safe," Tsuzuki said. "Away from you." Miki glared at him.

"You didn't bring her?"

"Nope."

She gritted her teeth. "Wrong answer!" Katsumi slashed the waitress' neck. Her blood sailed onto Abaddon's Box. Hisoka noticed the deadly artifact as the waitress screamed.

"Tsuzuki look!" the younger shinigami shouted.

"Here it comes!" Katsumi shouted. It didn't take long for shinigami to put the pieces together. They raced over and grabbed the waitress just in time. Katsumi swore under his breath. Tsuzuki and Hisoka moved the victim to the couch.

"Are you okay, miss?" Tsuzuki asked. The waitress nodded, holding her neck. Hisoka froze when he heard hissing.

"Tsuzuki…" he said. His partner turned his head in time to see the black cloudy demon flying towards them.

"Oh shit!" Tsuzuki shouted. He grabbed the waitress and jumped out of the way in time. Hisoka tried to fight off the black cloud. Miki laughed at their attempts.

"Give it up!" she shouted. "He's hungry. He's going to chase her down until he eats her." Tsuzuki pulled the waitress into the kitchen. Hisoka glared at Miki.

"Do you know what you have in your hands?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Katsumi said. "The best toy ever!" Hisoka sighed.

"What you have is cursed object," he said.

"So what?"

"You cannot control it. We figured that box was behind the killings leave behind clothes and bones. If you keep feeding it, the demon will turn on you."

Tsuzuki ran out with the waitress. Katsumi threw big his head, laughing.

"Now why would it do that?" he asked. "We can do as we please! This is our freedom! We will kill who we please to keep it!" As he spoke, one of the remaining guests lunged forward and bit him on the leg. Katsumi howled and dropped his knife. He lifted his head towards the now scared guest.

"You!" he barked. The guest jumped for the knife.

"Baby!" Miki shouted. She ran over to help her boyfriend. However, she trembled over a bone and fell hard to the floor.

"Babe!" Katsumi yelled, running towards her. Miki hissed, sitting up.

"My knee," she complained. Her right knee had landed on broken glass from the vase Katsumi broke earlier to get the hostages' attention.

"You okay?" Katsumi asked as he looked at her knee. "Ooh, you're bleeding." Miki hissed in pain. Suddenly, the couple paused when they heard a rumbling noise.

"What is that?" Katsumi asked. Miki inched her head to the left.

"Oh," she murmured. The black clouded demon changed direction and made a b-line towards Miki. She climbed to her feet and tried to run away. Due to pain and a bleeding knee, she couldn't get far. The demon sailed forward and covered its new victim. She didn't even have time to scream. The cloudy ooze covered her body and ate her up. Tsuzuki and Hisoka had to look away. Katsumi trembled as the color drained from his face.

"No…" he said.

"This is the curse of Abaddon's Box," Hisoka said with shielded eyes. "The demon will eventually turn on its master when it is overfed." When the gruesome feast was complete, the demon retuned to its box. Katsumi was left to weep over his girlfriend's bones.


	27. Bargain

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bargain:_

_November 20th, 2010._

Watari logged Abaddon's Box into evidence. He shuddered when he touched it. Such a freighting beast. Watari was quick to lock up the glass case. The Ju-Oh-Cho in England would pick it up this evening. Good thing for them all. Onto more important issues.

Watari pulled out his cell phone. No missed calls. He frowned at his screen. _Hm… Looks like I'll have to try again._ The scientist dialed up Viper's Jaws' lab again.

"Hello?" one of the remaining scientists asked.

"Hey there," Watari said.

"Oh it's you."

Watari pouted. "Aw, you don't sound so happy to hear from me."

"Well… Uh… My boss isn't too fond of you people."

"Do I need to guess why?"

"No." The scientist paused on the other line. "Listen, I'm not allowed to talk to you."

"I understand."

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"No!"

"Please?"

"I can't. The boss will kill me."

"Just ten minutes? Please? I won't take up too much your time."

"No."

"Just ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes?"

"Yes."

There was a bit of hesitation over the line. "Okay…"

"Thank you. I want to help you close the gate."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Let us help you."

"Uh… Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"How desperate are you?"

"Good point. Alright, fine. What do you want to know?"

"Can the child really close the gate?"

"Theoretically, yes. We need to test her blood to see if it will hold."

"I see. So you want her blood?"

"Yes."

"Hm…" Watari pondered the situation. "This isn't one test, is it?"

"No, sir."

"It's a yearly thing?"

"Yes."

"I see." Watari looked at his laptop screen. "Are there more tests involved with this gate?"

"I think your ten minutes is up, sir!"

Watari's lips curved into a deviant smile. "That's okay. We'll talk later."

"But…"

"Have a good day. We'll talk later." Watari hung up before the other scientist could say another word. He moved his mouse and got to work with the new information he had just learned. _This could work_, the blonde scientist thought. His fingers could burn up his keyboard.


	28. Be Real

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Be Real:_

Vivian felt like screaming. Mike stopped acknowledging her. The wolf demon found herself going around in circles in her head. This evening, Vivian decided to do something about it. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Mike!" she shouted. "We need to talk. Get out here!" The wolf demon pounded hard enough to hurt her fist.

"Mike! Mike!" she yelled.

"What do you want?" someone asked behind her. Vivian turned around to see Mike standing in the hallway. The wolf demon about jumped.

"Oh," she said. "There you are."

"Yes. Why are you banging on my door like a crazy woman?"

Vivian blinked at him. "Huh?"

"You came pounding and yelling on my door. Now what do you want?"

Her mouth hung open "Uh…" She had her words minutes ago. Why did he have to go and screw it up for her? Mike folded his arms across his chest.

"If you won't spit it out," he said. "Get out of the way."

Vivian looked confused. "What? Why?"

"I have to get to my room."

She shook her head. "No!"

"What?"

"You can't!"

"Yes, I can." Mike stepped forward and tried to push her aside. Vivian wouldn't move. She firmly kept her feet to the floor as he kept pushing.

"Cut it out!" he shouted.

"No!" Vivian shouted. Mike stood back and snorted.

"This isn't funny."

"I know."

"So what do you want?"

Vivian's nostrils flared. "You confuse me! I don't know what I want around you. You took the most valuable thing away until I got married. Now… Now…" Vivian clinched her fists at her sides. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

Mike gave her an odd look. "So… you're still mad about that?"

"Yes! I… I… I…" Vivian trembled as she walked forward and kissed him on the lips. She hoped; thought he would push her away. Instead, Mike pulled her in closer. He pulled away after fifteen seconds. Vivian stared at her in happy delirium.

"This what you want?" he asked. Her pupils dilated as she panted. Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw, screw it," he said. Mike leaned down and kissed her. Vivian buried her right hand in his hair. So many emotions fill her head.

_Why am I…? What am…I?_ Vivian reached behind them and opened Mike's bedroom door.

* * *

Vivian fell backwards on his bed. Mike climbed on top with a serious look in his eyes.

"I am asking you now," he said. "Are you sure you want this?" Vivian nodded as her cheeks turned red.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"You aren't going to get mad afterwards?"

"No! Please don't tease me like this!"

Mike covered her mouth. "Alright. Same rules apply as last time. You will not complain about what happens afterwards. I mean it this time. Got it?"

"Yes."

He smirked at her. "Heh." Mike slid her light brown sweater over her head. "No turning back now." Her sweater fell to the floor. His shirt followed behind. Mike kissed her on the lips. Vivian felt the little excited butterflies in her stomach.

She grabbed onto his jeans and unzipped them. Mike nibbled on her lower lip. The sensation sent a shockwave up Vivian's spine. His taste told her what she needed to know.

_I can see it now. I think… This is what needs to happen. And I'm okay with it._

Mike reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Vivian could feel how excited he was against her stomach.

"You can have it," she said. Mike looked down with her bra in his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"All of me," Vivian said. "You can have it. I am giving you all of me."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Okay…"

"I'm serious," she said. "I will only do this with me if you accept me." The demon sat up, looking confused.

"What are talking about?" Mike asked.

"Please?" Vivian pleaded. "I want to be more than a plaything to you. I want to actually mean something to you."

"So… what? You want us to be in a relationship?"

"Yes!"

"Alright."

Vivian gave him a blank stare. "Huh?"

"If you want to be in a relationship, then we'll be in a relationship."

"Just like that?"

"Yes," Mike said, nodding.

"You really mean-?" Vivian began to ask. He threw aside the bra and silence her with another kiss. This time, Vivian found herself happy to accept.


	29. Under His Thumb

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Under His Thumb:_

"I've got a plan," Watari said. Oh no. The gleam in his glasses and his smirk automatically caused panic. What was he up to now?

"Okay…" Tsuzuki said. Watari leaned into his face, grinning.

"Take a walk with me," he said. The older shinigami gave him a strange look. Watari put his arm around his shoulders.

"Come on," he said. "Take a walk with me. Please?" Tsuzuki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. Watari felt like flying away and grinning.

"Good choice," he said. The scientist shinigami led him outside.

* * *

Watari worked all angles of this. He didn't give up calling the lab in Hong Kong.

"Hey, it's me again," he said. "Ready to talk?" For days, the scientists would hang up on him. Still, Watari didn't quit. At one point, they stopped taking his calls. The scientist shinigami called them anyway. Each rejection made him that much more determined.

At last, Watari got through again.

"Hello?" he asked this morning. A sigh filled the other line.

"You could get fired; you know?" the scientist in Hong Kong asked.

"Never mind that," Watari said. "Are you ready to hear me out?"

"Not really."

"Good. We need to meet."

"No!"

"Why is that?"

"Uh… The boss isn't too happy," the Hong Kong scientist whispered.

"But he might like my way," Watari said. "Come on, just hear me out."

"I have to get back to work…"

"Fine. I'll just call back again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And-."

"Please don't."

"Then will you hear me out?"

"Will you stop calling us?"

Watari looked at his free hand. "Depends on you."

The other scientist sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

The blonde scientist grinned. "Good. So glad you made the right choice."

* * *

"You think this will work?" Tsuzuki asked this morning.

"You know it will," Watari said.

"How did you manage to get them to agree to this?"

Watari turned to him, grinning. "Persistence, my old pal. Persistence." His grin made the older shinigami flinch. _Oh buddy…_

Still, this could be one problem out of the way. That left two more things to fix. Watari turned to Tsuzuki.

"How is Anna doing in therapy?" he asked.

"Uh, well…" Tsuzuki said as his eyes shifted away.


	30. Hot Seat

_Chapter Thirty: Hot Seat:_

Tana watched Anna across the room in her office. Three days and her client wouldn't talk. Tana hit record on her tape player.

"November 28th, 2010," she said. "I am Fujimoto Tana and I am with my patient, Tsuzuki-Kimoto Anna." Tana turned her focus back to Anna.

"Why can't you connect with Baby Kirika?" she asked. Anna narrowed her eyes.

"We're already been over this," she said.

"Tell me again."

Anna puffed up her cheeks. "I just can't."

"And why not?"

The other woman sighed. This session would be different. Today, Anna brought her own tape recorder. Tana raised an eyebrow.

"Is your answer on one of your father's tapes?" she asked. Anna said nothing as she hit play.

Entry #23

March 26th, 1983.

My name is Kimoto Daisuke. I am eighteen years and I'm a single dad.

I have a confession to make. I've tried to kill my daughter—twice. I got that scared of her. Anna-chan is part of _that_ generation. I can't give her over to the Mother. I can't!

He sighed.

Two nights, I tried to smother her…

Tana listened to the entry. "And you believe you might try to kill the baby because of what your father did?" she asked afterwards.

"Not just him," Anna said. "His family has a history of filicide. Haruka murdered Papa and my aunts. Her mother tried to kill her and her sister before they born." She pressed her hand to her forehead.

"So, you think you will follow in their footsteps?" Tana asked.

"In short, yes," Anna said.

"You are not your family."

"Neither was Papa." She sighed. "I don't think I understand me anymore."

"Is it because you stabbed Haruka?"

"You can say that."

"How are you really?"

"Truthfully… I don't really know anymore. When I was in the institution, it was easier to disconnect. I just slept for days. It felt so easy not to care, you know?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"No."

"Then… What do you want?"

Anna shook her head. "No idea." She looked at Tana's hands as she took down more notes. The therapist returned her attention to Anna.

"You know what?" she asked. "I am just going to let you talk."

The other woman gave her a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"You talk out everything on your mind and I'll listen. Kind of a stream of consciousness deal."

"Stream of consciousness?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Go ahead and start."

Anna blinked. "Wait… Now?"

"Yes."

She looked down at her lap. "Alright." Anna wound up talking for three hours. Tana went through a notepad and a half for notes. She even kept Anna talking after the session was over. The client felt spent when she ran out of things to talk about. Still, Tana had one more question.

"How does the Mother feel about this?" she asked. Anna glanced over at Tana.

"Heh?" she asked.

"The Mother. What does she think about all of this?"

"Oh. I haven't been able to contact her."

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea."


	31. Bridge

_Chapter Thirty-One: Bridge:_

-Two Weeks Earlier-

Lenard opened his eyes and saw Lucy and Jared staring at him.

"Okay… so?" Lucy asked. Lenard blinked with a blank expression on his face.

"Huh?" he asked. At that moment, the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Tai called. Everyone turned to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He eyed Lucy and Jared rather confused.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't expect guests over this morning." Lenard lowered his head as Lucy grinned.

"Did you know that Lenny here's trans?" she asked. Lenard lowered his head, wanting to disappear into the floor.

"Yeah," Tai said, nodding. "I already knew."

"I see," Lucy said. Minutes later, Tai joined them at the table. He had his arm around Lenard's shoulders.

"So how long have you two know each other?" Lucy asked.

"Since near the end of high school," he said Lenard couldn't get what was happening. _  
They don't hate me? I'm not a freak to him?_ He didn't know to react.

"So how did you meet?" Jared asked.

"A house party," Tai said. "I had moved to California a month earlier. I had broken up with my boyfriend at the time. I didn't know why I was at the party."

"I was meeting a friend," Lenard said. "Or… I was supposed to meet them."

"I wanted to go home," Tai said. "On my way, I saw Lenny outside, drinking coke and looking lost. He looked like a boy at first glance. Mmm. I thought he was hot."

Lenard turned his head. "What?"

Tai smiled, shaking his head. "So I walked over and made the first move. He didn't seem to know how to react.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Lenny wouldn't talk, but I didn't give up. After about ten minutes, we got to talking. He turned out to be a chill guy."

"Wait," Lenard said. "You though I was hot?"

"Yeah."

Lenard raise an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Tai said.

"I see," Lucy said. "Are you…" She pointed between the two men with a cat-like grin. Lenard's face turned bright red.

"Oh, no, no!" he yelped. Tai rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, man," he said. The goth woman raised an eyebrow.

"Such a shame," she said. "Do you two _want_ to be together?" Tai coughed as he cleared his throat. Lenard looked away, blushing. Jared nudged his wife in the side.

"Cut it out," he whispered.

"Uh… Did you know I was a bit put off when I learned that Lenard was a girl?" Tai blurted out. Everyone stared at him intrigued. He pressed his hand to his forehead.

"It kind of slipped out from one of my friends," Tai said. "It felt out of place because Lenny looked like a skinny dude with long blonde hair."

"So how did your friend know that Lenny was a girl at the time?" Lucy asked.

"He had been in the high school longer than I have," he said. "My friend pulled me aside and said, `Dude, that's a chick.' I kind of avoided Lenny for a couple of weeks after that. But after high school graduation, we became best of friends."

"I even followed him out to New York for college," Lenard said.

"Mmm," Lucy said. "That's a nice little story." That distraction did little to deter her from her plans of playing cupid. For now, they would enjoy this impromptu morning visit until they had to depart for work. Tai rose to his feet.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" he asked.

"Sure," Lucy said. "I would love that." She smiled as Tai got to work with the coffee pot on the counter behind him.


	32. Mother's Back

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Mother's Back:_

_November 21st, 2010._

_7:45 a.m._

Anna awoke to a soft hum. She opened her eyes to see the Mother standing over the baby. She sneered as she ran her finger along the basinet.

"Heh," the Mother said. "This is why I hate babies. They take, and take, and take, and take, and take. They poop, cry, and are hussy." She turned to Anna.

"In short," the Mother said. "Babies are useless." Anna sat up, blinking.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Just now," the Mother said. "This brat woke me up with her crying."

"But where have you been?"

"In your core."

"Why didn't you reply when I tried to call out?"

The Mother pressed her hand to her forehead. "It was that stupid spell Haruka put us under."

"Spell?"

"Yeah. It took me weeks to fight back against it. Such a pain in the ass."

"Wait… huh? That's what that was?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have a bigger problem." The Mother looked down at Kirika-chan. "What do we do with the brat?"

"We aren't."

The Mother's face dropped. "What?"

"Asato wants to adopt the baby."

"What?!"

Anna shrugged. "What can I say? He loves that baby."

The Mother groaned. "There's another reason I hate babies!" Suddenly, Anna's phone buzzed. She reached over and flipped it open.

"It's from Asato," she said.

"What does he want?" the Mother asked.

"He said that everyone will meet here this evening," the other woman said. "We will discuss Kirika-chan's fate." The kitsune snorted.

"What?" Anna asked.

"More with that brat Can't we just dump her somewhere?"

"I don't want to break his heart."

"But what do you want?"

"I just want to get over all of this. If he wants to adopt the child, fine. I'm just tired." Anna crawled out of the futon and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

The Mother sat on the futon. It took her two weeks to overpower and eat Haruka's spell. She was so worn out that she had to rest in Anna's core to get her strength back. Now, she had to deal with a baby. The Mother gritted her teeth.

_I will be damned if I have to raise a little brat_, she thought. As if on cue, Kirika-chan began to cry.

"Shut it," the Mother hissed. The baby stopped crying as if she understood the kitsune. The Mother flopped back onto the futon.

"I did not wake up to bullshit like this!" she shouted. The kitsune puffed up her cheeks and frowned. "Now what?"

* * *

In the shower, Anna pressed her hand to her forehead. _I don't know what I am doing_, she thought. At this point, she hoped it would all end with a positive outcome. Anna looked up at the ceiling.

"We will have to see," she said to herself. Anna pressed her lips together as her stomach turned.


	33. The Meeting

_Chapter Thirty-Three: The Meeting:_

_4:00 p.m._

Aiguo and his men stood outside the Tsuzuki apartment. The mob boss frowned as he knocked on the door.

"You sure this is a good idea, boss?" one of the scientists asked.

"I don't care," Aiguo said. "I just want to get this over with." They pretended to be civil when the door opened. Watari greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome!" he said. "So glad you could make it. Come right in." Watari led them into the apartment. Aiguo snorted as he followed behind.

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room. Aiguo's eyes shifted between the key players. _Heh, they have gathered. This should be a riot._

"Please take a seat," Watari said. Aiguo and his men sat down on the free chairs. The boss glared at him the whole time. The blonde scientist clapped his hands.

"Good," Watari said. "We can begin." He walked over to his chalkboard.

"Now," the shinigami said. "We have a mess to work through. The gate keeping out the monsters is breaking down." Watari pulled down the chart he made. His audience looked at his poor artwork with funny looks.

"What are those?" Aiguo asked. Watari ignored him.

"What can we do?" he asked. "Viper's Teeth might have the solution." Watari turned his focus to the baby. "This little one might hold the key."

Anna held the baby to her chest. Aiguo clenched his teeth.

"So?" he asked. "How do we test this key?"

"Hand her over," Aiguo said.

"No!" Tsuzuki snapped. Watari put up his hand.

"Calm down," he said. "We need to talk this out."

"What is there to talk about?" Aiguo asked. "The key comes with us. End of discussion."

"No, she won't!" Tsuzuki yelled. Watari cleared his throat.

"May I suggest that we do the tests in Japan?" he asked. All eyes fell on him.

"You?" a Hong Kong scientist asked.

"But how?" another one asked.

"With your help of course," Watari said.

"No!" Aiguo said.

"It would be better if my lab ran the tests. I could use my laboratory and you can provide your equipment."

"Why should we?"

"Because." Watari put his hands on his hips. "We can find more humane ways to run tests on the baby."

Aiguo snorted at the confident air around him. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Perhaps, but we don't have much time, remember?"

"What makes you think _you_ could pull this off?"

"We can try it. What is it that we have to lose? You'll still get credit for your work and Asia is saved. Plus, a little baby won't have to suffer."

The mob boss folded his arms across his chest. "And how will you guard the key if the tests are successful?"

Watari smiled. "She'll have two wonderful parents to care for her."

"Who? The key's parents are dead."

"She has a name!" Anna shouted to her own surprise. "It's Kirika-chan!"

"There you have," Watari said. "My friend and wife will take care of her." He turned behind him. "Am I right?"

"Yes!" Tsuzuki said. Anna looked down at Kirika-chan in her arms. The baby was sound asleep. She looked so precious that it hurt her heart.

"Yeah…" Anna muttered.

"See?" Watari asked. "Baby Kirika-chan is in good hands." Anna smiled reluctantly.

"If you're still not sure," Watari said. "You and your men can work with me during the testing." The shinigami looked uneasy.

"You would do that?" Aiguo asked.

"Yes," Watari said. "So what do you say?" The mob boss stared at him, frowning. Watari smiled like a wild fox.


	34. Corrupt Karma Police

_Chapter Thirty-Four: Corrupt Karma Police:_

-Living Realm-

Katsumi sat over coke and sake. He couldn't get over his loss. _Miki…_ Katsumi replayed her death in his head. Her screaming, her struggling, her remains. He resisted the urge to scream.

"Miki," Katsumi whispered. Tears streamed down his face. Their toy took his reason for living. He gritted his teeth.

"Bastards!" Katsumi shouted. "Damn them all!" He slammed his fist on the motel desk in his room. The tears wouldn't stop.

Katsumi looked up at the ceiling. His sorrow began to dull and anger set in.

"She shouldn't have died! She shouldn't have died!"

"You're right," a voice spoke up. Katsumi looked around.

"Who's there?" he asked. A hot breath touched his nape. Katsumi jumped out of his chair.

"Relax," the voice said. "I only want to help you." Katsumi pulled out his knife.

"Come out and show yourself!" he yelled. A child-version of Miki appeared before him.

"Miki-chan?" Katsumi asked, blinking. The child shook her head.

"No," she said. "I am not her, but I can help you."

"You can bring my Miki-chan back?"

"I can't bring back there dead, but I can help you take revenge." Katsumi lowered his knife.

"How?" he asked. The child-like Miki smirked.

"Lend me your body," she said. Usually, he would've said no to something like this. Tonight, Katsumi held out his hand.

"Take it!" he said. "Take all of it!"

Miki-chan laughed. "Excellent." Her claw-like nails stabbed him in the chest. Katsumi gasped as he collapsed on her arm. Miki-chan laughed as she disappeared into his body. Katsumi opened his eyes to reveal a deep red glow.

* * *

For three days, there was another murder spree. It began in the early hours of Friday morning. The sun hadn't even come up when the first victims came to the motel. A man with two hookers came in from a party. Katsumi waited in the abandoned receptionist's office. He lifted his head when the bell rang.

"Hello?" the man asked outside. "We would like a room, please." He rang the bell again. "Hello? Is anybody here? Hello? Hello?"

"Do it!" Miki-chan's voice yelled in Katsumi's head. The possessed youth race forward with his knife, letting out a violent scream.

For three days, the motel because a death trap. Katsumi had to step over the bodies at one point. He used to enjoy killing people, but now he felt nothing. The only thing driving him was revenge.

"Miki, this is all for you!" he shouted on the third night. His demon who took his body sat back and watched the savage carnage.

By the morning of the fourth day, the news of the carnage reached Meifu.


	35. Mercy Kill

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Mercy Kill:_

The killing spree hit Konoe's desk had a guess as to who was behind this.

"I thought you got both those kids judged," Konoe said.

"Our objective was to confirm if they had Abaddon's Box," Hisoka said. "Miki was killed by the demon from the box."

"Her boyfriend wasn't a real threat on the list," Tsuzuki said. "What changed?"

"We believe he is possessed by a demon," Tatsumi said.

"What?!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka asked.

"In any case," Konoe said. "Bring him in for judgment!"

"Yes sir!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka said.

* * *

Katsumi walked around the bodies of the motel. He felt nothing for them. His former self took time to admire his work. Today, it meant nothing. He had a stoic look on his face. Nothing. It did little to rouse his former self. He was waiting. Waiting for them. Waiting for Miki's killers.

"They are here," Miki-chan said. Katsumi lifted his head. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood on the other side of the carnage. For the first time, the possessed boy smiled.

"Well, well, well," he said. "You're finally here." The shinigami looked at the bodies on the floor.

"Why would you do this?" Tsuzuki asked. Katsumi laughed.

"Why?" he asked. "Why?" Katsumi stepped on a dead man's head. "You killed her. You killed my Miki!"

Tsuzuki's eyes drifted to his partner. "What can you tell about him?"

Hisoka looked Katsumi in the eye. He narrowed his own eyes. "There is nothing there."

"What do you mean?"

"He has nothing in his soul."

"He's right!" Miki-chan yelled. "I killed him!" The shinigami's jaws dropped.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's a demon born out of his sorrow," Hisoka said.

"That's right!" Miki-chan said. Katsumi raised his head and raced forward. His nails turned into a long, bloody blade. Tsuzuki drew out his fuda.

"Remember what we talked about," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Right," he said. Katsumi went for Hisoka first. The younger shinigami grabbed him by the arm. From his grip, Hisoka saw what happened.

He heard the pain-filled screaming. Katsumi stood in the middle of bloody rain screaming with his eyes ripped out. Only, Hisoka heard the buzzing he would hear if he lost his hearing temporarily. Still, one phrase came through clearly.

"Kill… me…"

"Now, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka shouted. "I don't know how long I can hold him back!" Katsumi aimed for the shinigami's chest. It was lucky that Hisoka could withstand the otherwise lethal blow.

"Die! Die! Die!" Katsumi screamed. "Why won't you die?!"

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled. His partner's eyes welled up.

"I understand," he said in a low voice. The older shinigami raised his fuda.

"Katsumi," he said. "You will be judged." With one wave of his arm, fire flew out of his fuda. Hisoka jumped back as the flames consumed the possessed boy.

"Mi…ki…" Katsumi whispered. He reached as if looking for someone as he burned away to ash. Tsuzuki wiped away his tears.

"Why does it hurt, Hisoka?" he asked.

"He wanted to die," his partner said. "I heard him say, `kill me'. I think he started killing again to get our attention."

"It still hurts," Tsuzuki said in a choked-up voice. He began to remember the time he had to kill Shichiro. He too pleaded for the shinigami to kill him. Even that was painful for Tsuzuki to deal with afterwards. Hisoka patted him on the shoulder.

"We should be getting back," the younger shinigami said in a low voice. Tsuzuki nodded quietly before they teleported back to Meifu.


	36. Pleading

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Pleading:_

Tsuzuki came home worn out. The paperwork weighed down his soul. He just wanted his bed and to forget the whole day.

"I'm home," the shinigami whispered in the dark. Tsuzuki took off his shoes and walked into the apartment. After dinner and a bath, he went to bed.

"Anna," he whispered. "You still awake?"

"Yeah," Anna said. Her husband breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good," he said. Tsuzuki climbed into the futon with her. Anna turned her head.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Crappy day," he said.

Anna tilted her head. "What happened?"

"I had to kill again."

"Aw, dear…"

Tsuzuki put up his hand. "Please." He shut his eyes. "He wanted to die." The shinigami trembled. It hurt to repeat it. "He… just wanted…"

She pulled him into her arms. "Shhh. Shhh. Shhh."

Tsuzuki drew his mouth closed. Anna rested her cheek to his back. She could feel his body, trembling.

"I'm sure you had to do it."

"But it still hurts."

"Mmm."

Tsuzuki turned his head. "Please love and accept Kirika-chan."

Anna lifted her head. "Asato…"

"Just hear me out." Tsuzuki turned in her arms. "I heard you playing one of Daisuke's tapes."

"Asato…"

"You and him are not his family. I'm sure you will be a great mother." He caught the doubtful look in her eyes. Tsuzuki pulled her to his chest, nearly smothering her.

"I've seen how you interact with Kirika-chan. Despite looking so cold, I think you do care about her."

Anna lowered her eyes. "But the Mother…"

"Look how long it took her to come around to me." Tsuzuki ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sure she'll accept the baby too." He noticed her smiling and shaking her head. "What is it?"

"You sound so selfish," Anna said. "If you heard Papa's tape, you would understand why I can't do this." Tsuzuki opened his mouth but closed it. He patted her on the head.

"Please," he said.

"What about her family? Are you going to take her away from them?"

"We'll work something out."

"You can't…"

"Shhh. It'll work out." Nothing would change his mind at this point. Ever since he first laid eyes on Kirika-chan's little face, the shinigami fell in love. He couldn't part with the little baby. Tsuzuki worked so hard to get Anna to love their "daughter" just like he did.

"You can't make her love that child right away," Tana told him after her session with Anna. "She has to come to that decision herself. Forcing it will only make it worse." In present day, Anna rested her head on his chest.

"Why do you do this?" she asked. Tsuzuki kissed her on top of her head.

"It's just as you said," he whispered. "I guess I am selfish and I love you both."

"And you are sure about this?"

"Yes. Hundred percent."

"I do not understand you sometimes."

"I could say the same thing about you." Tsuzuki looked out the window. Morning wouldn't be coming four hours. He lowered his shoulders. _Something will work out_, Tsuzuki thought. However, the voice in his head began to sound so doubtful.


	37. Testing Day

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Testing Day:_

_November 25th, 2010._

_10:00 a.m._

Watari stood by Aiguo and smiled. Kirika-chan lay on the counter before them. Aiguo frowned at the baby.

"Ready to do this?" Watari asked.

"Yes, yes," the mob boss said' The blonde scientist opened Kirika-chan's pajamas.

"Okay," he said. "Walk me through the steps." Aiguo breathed heavily.

"Take the needle to your left," he said. Watari looked at the five syringe needles. Three big ones and two little ones waited to be used.

"Which one?" Watari asked.

"First big one," Aiguo said. The blonde scientist shook his head.

"The big one is too mean and scary." Watari picked up a little needle. "This will work fine." He turned to the baby.

"Say I don't like big, scary needles," Watari said. Aiguo groaned.

"Fine," he said. "The needle needs to go into the heart."

"Into the heart." Watari studied the baby's chest for a minute. However, he turned to Aiguo.

"Why the heart?" he asked.

"We need a good sample of her blood," Aiguo said. Watari tilted his head.

"There are other places, right?"

"Why?"

"The heart seems a bit much, doesn't it?" Watari lifted the baby's foot. "This will do fine." He stuck the needle into the baby's right foot. Kirika-chan whimpered at the pain.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," he whispered. "It will be all over soon. Hang in there." Watari hummed to quiet the baby.

Aiguo frowned as he observed Watari's care of the baby. The mob boss didn't get it.

"She's just a key," he said. Watari looked up with the needle in his hand.

"Yeah," he said. "Inside a tiny baby." Watari tickled Kirika-chan's stomach. The mob stared blankly. _What the hell is this?_

"So, what comes next?" Watari asked. Aiguo cleared his throat.

"For now, we need to pour it on a sample of the gate," he said.

"Okay. Did you bring it with you?"

"Yes." Aiguo reached into his fancy black coat and pulled a glass case big enough to fit a necklace. Watari looked inside and saw a stone in the shape of a circle. Tiny ridges covered the surface. The blonde scientist tilted his head, pursing his lips.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

"My lab took an active sample from the gate last night," Aiguo said. "Don't worry, it can fix itself for the time being. Anyway, drop the blood on the sample." Watari opened the box and squeezed out the blood onto the sample. A small wave pulse filled the room. Aiguo felt himself smiling.

"What was that?" Watari asked.

"Good," the mob said, nodding. "Good. It took."

"Now what?" the blonde scientist asked. Aiguo pushed back his black hair.

"Wait for three days," he said. "We shall see how it takes."

"And then what?"

"More testing."

Watari smiled. "Perfect. It'll give me time to develop more humane ways to run tests on Kirika-chan. I bet she wants to be held right now."

The mob boss lowered his head. "I don't get you."

Watari gave him an odd look. "What don't you get?"

Aiguo pressed his hand to his forehead. "Nothing." _This isn't how I wanted to do this. I have to actually work with these people? Please end me now._ Watari grinned as he read his mind. Still, he had his own questions about the baby's future once the testing was complete.

"Aiguo-san," he said. "What becomes of Kirika-chan if her blood can keep the gate closed?"


	38. Family Stress

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Family Stress:_

Daiyu stared at her phone and sighed. Her parents refused to take her calls at this point. _I don't understand them_, she thought. _She's_ their _granddaughter!_

This feud had gone on for close to a year. Her sister always lived in her own world of freedom. She didn't care about what their parents thought. Daiyu couldn't get her.

"Sister," she said. "Why do you upset Mama and Papa so much?" Ngo stretched her arms above her head.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"What?"

Ngo leaned into her younger sister's face as she grinned. "I do what I like. I will live my life how I like it. They get no say on how I am." Her words stirred something within Daiyu. She grew to adore her big sister even more. Ngo always told her tales of her wild exploits. Their parents on the other hand, weren't too happy with their older daughter's hard partying lifestyle.

"You are in your twenties!" their father yelled at Ngo. "You need to settle down and find a good husband soon!

Ngo all but laughed at him. "No."

"Are you telling me no?"

"Yeah."

Her father's face turned bright red as his eyes flashed gold. "May I ask why?"

Ngo flicked back her long black hair. "I refused to be a weak and submissive housewife like Mama."

"What did you say?!"

"I am going to be my own woman." Ngo's speech and power to defy their father always marveled Daiyu.

That was until her older sister fell in love.

In one night, Ngo changed. She became obsessed with this Japanese human man. Things got worse when Ngo became pregnant. The family had so many questions.

"How could you let him be walking around alive?" her father asked. "Are you not aware of our kind's nature?"

"Yes I am," Ngo said, rubbing her stomach.

"Then why did you spare him?"

"Because I love Aki."

Her father snorted. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not!"

"You? In love with a human?"

"Yes! Why is that hard for you to believe?"

"It's not in our nature!"

"Our nature! Our nature! Our nature! Why is it always about our nature? Humans don't always follow their nature! Why should we?!"

Her father's nostrils flared. "If you keep seeing that dirty human, you aren't welcome here anymore!"

"Fine. I will move out!" Ngo lived with Aki in his apartment for the next nine months. After the baby was born, the parents were dead.

Daiyu sighed as she looked at the ceiling. _Papa, how could you be so cruel?_ _She might be half breed, but she's your granddaughter!_ Their father refused to listen to his younger daughter's reasoning.

"I have no grandchild!" he yelled.

"But…" Daiyu said before he hung up on her.

"Why, Papa?" she asked. The girl lifted her head when she heard footsteps shuffling. Daiyu sat up as fast as lighting.

"Who's there?" she asked. The Mother stepped out from around the corner.

"Just a friend with the same problem as you," she said. Daiyu raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. The Mother now stood inches away from the mother girl.

"I don't want the child and you do," she said.

"So?"

The Mother grinned like her fox nature. "I can help you out."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Her tone sounded as smooth as velvet poison.


	39. Tough Questions

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Tough Questions:_

Aiguo gave Watari a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Watari said. "What will we do if Kirika-chan is they key?"

"Run more tests."

"And after that?"

The mobster frowned. "Why does it matter?"

"My friend wants to know. He's grown attached to the child; you see?" The blonde scientist saw the bewildered look on Aiguo's face. "Did I say something confusing to you?"

"It's just a key."

"No, no, no, no. Kirika-chan here is living being." Watari played with the baby's feet. "She breathes, cries, laughs, and eats. Look at her. She's so cute and full of life. Why would you put her through misery in the lab?"

Aiguo rubbed his forehead. "I don't get you people."

Watari raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"It's just a key."

"_She_ has a name! It's Kirika-chan."

The mobster sighed and puffed up his cheeks. "Let's just get the stupid test results."

"Right…" The men returned to work.

-Last Night-

Watari got a phone call in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Watari?" Tsuzuki asked.

His friend sighed. "What is it? Why are you calling me so late?"

"I need you to do something for me…"


	40. Hotaru's Triangle

_Chapter Forty: Hotaru's Triangle:_

Hotaru decided to go slowly with her decision. She needed to talk to her crushes first.

-Hiroyuki-

She called him out two days before Thanksgiving. They met up at the park.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. Hotaru paced herself. "I like you, but… I like someone else too."

"What?"

"You see… I think I am bi."

"You think?"

She rubbed the back of her head. "It's kind of hard to explained. I used to date men, but then I was with a woman for a long time. Now…"

"You don't know what you want?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I like you, but there is another woman I like too." She looked him into the eye and waited for his reaction. Her cop crush narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who do you like more—her or me?"

-Ryo-

She called her out the day before Thanksgiving. They met up at the park as well.

"You wanted to see me?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," Hotaru said. She paced herself again. "I like you, but… I like someone else too."

"You see… I think I am bi."

"You think?"

Hotaru rubbed the back of her head. "It's kind of hard to explain. I used to date men, but then I was with a woman for a long time as I told you before. Now…"

"You don't know what you want."

Hotaru shook her head. "I like you, but there is a man I like too." She looked her into the eye and waited narrowed her eyes at her.

"Who do you like more—him or me?"

Hotaru couldn't answer either one right away. She pressed her lips together.

"Meet them on Thanksgiving," the loli demon said. "That's all I can say for now." Both her lovers looked at her uncertain about this plan. Hotaru put her hand to her chest. _I hope I'm doing this right_, she thought. The loli demon would have to see on Thanksgiving.


	41. Still Sane?

_Chapter Forty-One: Still Sane?:_

-Anna-

I ran my finger along Kirika-chan's cheek. Asato-kun's having me spend time with the baby again. Me? Being a mom? The Mother doesn't want to take care of more children. As you can see, I am still stuck. Tana's question only made it more of a headache.

"What do you want?" she asked me during therapy yesterday. I stared at her with big eyes.

"I hadn't thought about that," I admitted.

"Why is that?"

"So much going on." To be honest, I didn't want to think about the notion of being a parent. How did it get this messy? I looked at Kirika-chan.

"Must be easy being you," I said. "You're just a baby. All you have to do is be cute and little." I sighed. Asato-kun adored this child. Maybe not in a way that he needs to. I couldn't reach him at this point. Now what?

"I've got an idea," someone said behind me. I turned to see the Mother walking into my room. She stood over me as I pressed my hand to my forehead.

"As much as I don't want to know," I said. "What do you suggest?" She put her hands on her shoulders.

"Let Daiyu take the brat home," the Mother said. I gave her a blank stare.

"What?" I asked. She shrugged with her lips pressed together.

"Hey," she said. "We don't want the kid here and she wants to take her home."

"What about Asato-kun?"

"Oh yea. Him."

"Yes."

"We'll deal with him soon enough."

"You don't have a real plan, do you?" I frowned as I asked her this. The Mother put her hands on her hips.

"I have!"

"How?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I will reveal that in due time."

It was all I could not to laugh. The Mother tilted her head. "What?"

I rose to my feet. "You just gave me just the push I needed to do some serious thinking."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

I tapped the side of my nose. "You'll see when I reveal that in due time."

The Mother puffed up her cheeks. "You aren't going to keep the damn brat, are you?"

I smiled as I picked up Kirika-chan from her basinet. "I can't tell you that yet." I walked out of the room before the Mother could speak another word. Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing. However, my own cocky attitude refused to let me acknowledge that right away. We would all have time before Thanksgiving. I should be fine until then, right? My stomach began to ache.


	42. Wanting Family

_Chapter Forty-Two: Wanting Family:_

To her surprise, Anna found Tsuzuki in the hallway.

"Oh, Asato-kun," she said. His eyes lit up when he saw his wife holding the baby.

"I'm so glad I found you," he said. His wife gave him a funny look.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?"

Tsuzuki put his arm around her shoulders. "Take a walk with me."

Anna opened her mouth but closed it when he went into full puppy-mode and started pouting. She closed her eyes.

"Alright," the woman said. The couple walked around their neighborhood with Kirika-chan in tow. Tsuzuki turned to Anna.

"I think we should adopt her," he said. The shinigami held up his hand as his wife tried to speak. "Please hear me out?" He took a breath.

"If she is the key, Kirika-chan needs someone to protect her. I feel that we would be perfect."

"What about Daiyu?" Anna asked.

"She's only eighteen. I don't think she can raise a baby alone. Isn't she still in school?"

"Okay, what about the grandparents?"

"I heard they don't want her."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's really nasty."

"Why?"

"Her mother dishonored them by going against their nature and falling in love with a human."

Anna tilted her head. "That's it?"

"Yes."

She cursed herself as she saw the set-up. "And… why us?"

"Look at her! Just look at her! She is so precious. Kirika-chan is so cute. How could you turn her away?"

Anna's lower lip quivered. "But why us?"

"I want us to be family."

"But why?"

"Because I love you." Tsuzuki put his arm around Anna.

"Then you know why I can't."

"You aren't like his family."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I'm not."

Anna gave him a blank stare with big eyes. "What?"

His lips came within inches of hers. "I don't, but I will put my trust in you anyway. Do you know why?"

His wife pursed her lips as she shook her head. "No…"

The shinigami gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Because I love you that much."

"How can you be so selfish?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki patted her cheeks.

"Love," he said. "Love makes us all selfish in a way." The shinigami kissed the baby on her forehead. Anna gave him another strange look as he walked forward. She wandered after him trying to gather up her thoughts for something to say back.


	43. Dinner Meeting

_Chapter Forty-Three: Dinner Meeting:_

Japan celebrates Thanksgiving in a different way. It is for the laborers. Today, everyone had a different labor to battle with.

The shinigami, Anna, Aiguo, Aiguo's men, and Daiyu sat waiting at the table. Anna held Kirika-chan in her arms. Aiguo took a drink of sake.

"The results came in this morning," he said. "The potential is 96%."

"And that means?" Tatsumi asked. Aiguo set down his glass.

"There is the potential we need to run more tests."

"Safely," Watari added. The mob boss cut him a cold look.

"Right?" the blonde scientist asked. Aiguo rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he said.

"Good," Watari said. The mob boss tried to stay professional.

"How long will it take?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I don't know Maybe months or years?" Aiguo said. "It's hard to pin down."

"Months or years?"

Daiyu slammed down her hand on the table. "That's too long!"

Aiguo shrugged. "Hey, that's how it is. The project took years to build."

"And innocent lives!"

"We did what we had to do!"

"Like killing my sister?"

"They tried to run away!"

"Gee, I wonder why!"

Watari cleared his throat. "Anyway, it will take a while."

"Can you reduce the time?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No," Aiguo said.

"Why not?"

"Well…" The mob boss looked at the people in the room. Despite the front he put up, the cracks started to show. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked. The mob boss gritted his teeth.

"It's not like that!" He rubbed his forehead. "I mean… We never went down this route before. Usually, our subjects were adults."

"But since it's a baby…" Watari began.

"Yes," Aiguo said. "None of the other subjects never reproduced either."

"Oh," Watari said. "This makes things more interesting."

"So where will Kirika-chan being staying?" Anna asked. Watari broke into a smile.

"Here in Japan, of course," he said.

"That's not right!" Daiyu shouted. "My niece belong home with her family!"

"The tests are being done here."

"I don't care!"

"She cannot be moved during testing. It's too risky."

Daiyu gritted her teeth. "She needs to be with her family!"

"She will be," Tsuzuki said.

"I mean _my_ family!"

Konoe banged his glass against the table. He cleared his throat when all eyes off track here. Everyone take a break for a while and we'll come back when we are calmer." Nobody said a word. Konoe shot them a cold glare.

"Go!" he snapped. The boss watched as everyone left the table.

* * *

Daiyu disappeared around the corner. She couldn't stop grinding her teeth. This setback felt like a slap in the face. Like hell she would leave Japan without the baby, not without a good fight first!

"There, there," the Mother purred in her ear. "This will all be over soon." Daiyu pushed her hands off her shoulders.

"You better have kept your end of the bargain up!" she hissed.

"Yes, yes," the kitsune said. "I'm on it."

"You better!" the girl said. The Mother watched as the younger demon walked down the hall.

"Touchy," she muttered. The kitsune vanished back into her pale.


	44. Hotaru's Dinner

_Chapter Forty-Four: Hotaru's Dinner:_

Meanwhile in Chijou…

Hotaru bit her lower lip at her table. She successfully got Ryo and Hiroyuki to come to her house. They weren't alone, however. Vivian leaned over to Mike.

"So… who's dating Hotaru-san?" she whispered.

"Don't know," Mike said back.

"Does she…?"

"I guess so."

Vivian blinked. "Wait, is she…?"

The other demon shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know anymore."

"Oh…"

Hotaru clapped her hands together. "Okay. How is everyone today?" No one spoke. Kazue held up her empty glass.

"More booze!" she said.

"Go get yourself," Hotaru said, trying to stay pleasant. Kazue shrugged.

"Whatever," she said. The demon got up and walked over to the fridge. Hotaru turned back to her dates.

"Uh… Ryo, this is Hiroyuki," she said. "Hiroyuki, Ryo."

"Hi," her dates said. Hotaru breathed out.

"Okay," she said. Again, the room went silent. Mike clenched his teeth.

"Oh, this is too painful to watch," he said.

"Um…" Hotaru said. _Now what?_

"So," Ryo said. "What do you do for a living, Hiroyuki-san?" Hiroyuki cleared his throat.

"I'm a police officer," he said. "And you?"

"Teacher. I'm also a miko at a local shrine."

"Ah."

"Did I miss anything?" Kazue asked as she returned to the table.

"No," Mike said.

"I see." She returned to her seat.

"Anyway…" Hotaru said. She paused in thought. "Actually, I forgot it now." She chuckled awkwardly. _I'm dying here._

"So, what are we eating today?" Vivian asked.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Oh! Oh. I almost forgot. Hang on." The loli demon got up and walked into the kitchen. She returned with a heater and big pot.

"You're going to like this." Hotaru took the pot and filled it with water. "So what does everyone want to eat?" At first, no one spoke.

"Come on," the loli demon said. "Don't make me draft somebody."

Mike raised his hand. "I'll have beef."

Hotaru nodded. "Okay. Good, good."

"I'll take chicken," Ryo said. "And tofu."

"Good, we have that here," her crush said. "Who else?" In minutes, she had a small list for a hot pot. The loli demon broke into a smile.

"Alrighty," she said. "I'll see what I can do." By now, the awkwardness had softened. Hotaru smiled to herself in the kitchen. _Maybe this could work._ Hotaru stared by looking in the fridge.


	45. Mom and Dad

_Chapter Forty-Five: Mom and Dad:_

The Mother decided to bring out the big guns. She got on Daiyu's phone. This had to be done in one shot.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked on the other line. The Mother's lips curved into a smile.

"Hey mom," she said in Daiyu's voice.

"Daiyu? Baby? Is that you?"

"Yes, mama."

"When are you coming home?"

"Mama… I'm in trouble."

"What's wrong?"

The Mother faked her sobbing. "Please… help me!"

"Daiyu? Daiyu? What's wrong? Baby? Baby?"

The Mother grinned as she hung up. _Perfect._ She returned to the dining room.

* * *

Everyone sat back around the table. Anna glanced behind her. The Mother stood in the doorway. Her vessel frowned.

_What did you do?_

The kitsune paused. _What?_

_Don't play dumb. You're up to something. Spill it. What did you do?_

The Mother sighed. _Fine, I called Daiyu's parents._

_What?!_

_Relax, relax. Our plans will be solved. She noticed Anna glaring at her. What?_

_No._

_What do you mean?_

_No._

_But why? You can't possibly want this child._

_It's not that._

The Mother gave her an odd look. _Then what are you doing?_

_I'm listening to all the options._ Anna turned back to the table. The Mother snorted.

_You might have to choose quickly._ The kitsune looked at the clock at the back wall. _Five… Four… Three… Two…_ Her eyes shifted over to Daiyu across the table.

_One!_

Suddenly, Daiyu's cell phone rang. All eyes fell on her as she answered it.

"Excuse me," the teenage girl said. Daiyu held her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Daiyu?" a woman's voice asked. "Baby? Is that you?"

"Mom! What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

The teenaged girl looked so confused. "What?" The Mother appeared behind Daiyu and took the phone out of her hand.

"Hello, ma'am," she said. "So nice to get you on the phone. Is your husband around by any chance?"

"Uh… Who are you?"

The Mother looked at her polished nails. "Someone who wants to save us all from giant demons from giant demons from breaking through the gate and killing us all. Now, is your husband in?"

"Uh…"

"Is he?"

"Yes!" Daiyu's mother voice trembled as she spoke.

The Mother smirked. "Good. Could you get him on the phone with you?"

"What?"

"Please get him on the phone now. This is really important."

"Okay…"

The Mother put Daiyu's phone on speaker as she waited. All eyes rested upon her. Anna narrowed hers at the kitsune.

_I don't like your plan._

The kitsune shrugged. _You were taking too long. I am only stepping up here._

_This will not work._

The Mother chuckled. _We'll see about that._

"What the hell do you want?!" a man's voice snapped on the other line.

"Ah, yes," the kitsune said on the phone. "So nice to hear from you, sir."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I'll let everyone explain the situation we have here."

"Situation? We? What the hell is going?!"

Watari rose to his feet at the table. "Hello Daiyu-chan's dad," he said. "It's so nice to meet you. My name is Watari Yutaka. Your granddaughter is such a cutie."

"What granddaughter?" Daiyu's father asked. The Mother smiled as she waited for her plan to unfold. _This should be fun…_


	46. Ticket to Freedom

_Chapter Forty-Six: Ticket to Freedom:_

Hitomi stared out the window of her room above the school. Despite it being a warm morning, she felt chilled to the bone. Last night, Haruka called her up. Hitomi was sound asleep at the time.

"Hello?" she asked in bed.

"Hitomi-chan!" an old lady's voice croaked on the other line. The kitsune teacher sat up like a jet in bed.

"Haruka-sama?"

"How are you tonight?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, yeah. Never mind that."

"What do you want, Haruka-sama?"

"I just want to talk!"

"Why?" Something in Hitomi's gut told her that her dear friend was in real trouble.

"No reason."

"Okay… What's on your mind?"

"Oh, not much. I'm doing fine."

Hitomi's eyes shifted in the dark. She had no idea how long this would take. Haruka sounded worried about something. "Is everything okay?" The other line went silent.

"Haruka-sama?"

"Ah, yes. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Hitomi bit her lower lip. "Just…"

"Just?"

The teacher shook her head. "It's nothing." The women talked until five in the morning. The whole time, Hitomi resisted asking questions. That nagging feeling wouldn't leave her. _Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Haruka-sama?_

-Now-

Hitomi pressed her forehead against the glass. Her breath tagged up the cold surface. _Haruka-sama…_ She froze when she felt eyes on her back.

"Who's there?" Hitomi asked, turning around. Kato stood in the doorway of her bedroom. The kitsune reached for her knife.

"Who are you?" she asked. The ghost man stepped forward.

"A friend," he said. "Just an old friend."

"But I do not know you."

"Actually, I am a friend of your beloved Haruka-sama."

Hitomi shook her head at his mocking tone. "She never mentioned you before."

"I didn't think she would."

Hitomi looked at him as if she dared him to move. Her eyes darted left and right. Kato chuckled shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. Besides, it would be useless to kill me again."

Hitomi froze as she looked puzzled. "What?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Kato vanished and reappeared in front of the kitsune. His face was pressed against hers. "Your beloved Haruka-sama had you kill me. Remember?"

Hitomi's eyes widened with panic. "No way!"

"Yes!"

The kitsune fell to her knees, shaking. "Please don't kill me! I was only following orders!"

"I know. But I'm not here for revenge."

She lifted her head, blinking. "What? Then why did you come here?"

Kato bowed his head as he spoke. "I came to talk to you."

"Huh? About what?"

He took hold of her face, smirking. "How would you like to be free from her?"

"What do you mean, `free'?"

The ghost pulled her to her feet. "I will help break the hold Haruka has over you if you agree to do something for me?"

"Why would I want to be free?"

"Because…" Kato sat down on her bed and stretched out his feet, not letting his eyes up. "I know you are not a killer." The old man leaned forward.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life killing and being her pet?"

Hitomi stared at him, wide-eyed. "Me? Be free from Haruka-sama?"

"Only if you agree to help me." He patted the spot on her bed. "Come sit with me."

As if in a daze, Hitomi walked over to the bed and sat down. Kato broke into a huge smile.

"Good," he said. "Let us begin."


	47. Kitsune Bond Blues

_Chapter Forty-Seven: Kitsune Bond Blues:_

_December 10th, 1963._

It hurt her body to move.

She opened her eyes and saw the blue sky. Each breath made her ribs sore. That last attack took so much out of her. She closed her eyes.

_Please… Kill me… Take me away… Anything…_ She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps.

A young woman in black stood over her. She tilted her head. "My, my, my. You're in rough shape." She on the ground narrowed her and panicked.

_Oh no! Not her too! Please… I can't take anymore. I don't want to die!_

Instead, the standing woman knelt down next to her. "Want me to call the hospital?"

She shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"No!"

"And why is that?"

Her voice came out weak. The woman in black knelt down to her for a listen. She didn't get much from the She on ground. Afterwards, She on the ground passed out.

* * *

Moments later, she awoke in a small room. Her eyes wandered around the darkness. _Where… am I?_

"My room," a woman's voice replied. The patient lifted her head. The woman in black sat on the foot of the futon.

"Good, you're awake," she said. Her patient blinked.

"Why am I here?" she asked. The woman in black leaned in, smiling.

"I brought you here."

"But why?"

"You were seriously injured."

"Why didn't you kill me or walk away?"

"That wouldn't be right, now would it?"

The patient shook her head. "Do you even know what I am?" She waited for her reaction of disgust. Instead, the other woman smiled.

"Yes."

Her patient stared wide-eyed. "You do?"

The other woman turned to the doorway. "Aki-chan!" Her kitsune poked her head in the door. The patient covered her agape mouth.

"What the…? But… How?"

The woman in black's lips curved into a smile. "I am a kitsune tsukai."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. Aki-chan and I co-exist as one." She smiled at the expression on her face. "You have many questions, I know. I will take time to answer each one. But first…" She leaned in so close that the tip of her nose touched the patient's. "You have to tell me your name."

"My… name?"

"You do have one, do you?"

The patient lowered her eyes. "Hitomi."

"Hitomi, huh? That's a cute name."

The patient blushed. "Thanks. And you are?"

The other woman broke into a cold smile. "Haruka. It's Kimoto Haruka."

"Kimoto… Haruka."

"Yes. Let me tell you my story."

* * *

-Present Day-

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.

"Just as I said," Kato said. "I want to give you freedom if you do something for me in return. It's just that simple."

"And if I say no?"

"I know you won't."

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "What makes you believe that?"

"Like I said." He locked his eyes on the nervous teacher. "You are not a killer. Now shall I tell you my offer now?"

Hitomi's eyes shifted left and right. He had such a convincing point of her not being a killer. Maybe… This could be the out that she longed for. The kitsune lowered her eyes.

"Alright," she said softly. Kato broke into a grin.

"Very good," he said. "Let's begin."


	48. Autumn Triangle

_Chapter Forty-Eight: Autumn Triangle:_

Hotaru sat lost. This dinner went better in her head. Ryo and Hiroyuki didn't seem to click with each other. Mike stared at her wondering how she thought this was a good idea. Hotaru sat back and sighed.

"This isn't working, is it?" she asked.

"No," everyone else said.

"Figures." Hotaru rubbed her forehead. _Now what?_

"What do you want from us?" she heard someone ask. Hotaru looked up blinking.

"Huh?" she asked. All eyes fell on her.

"What do you want from us?" Ryo asked again.

"Love," the loli demon said. "Companionship, bonds, and… and…" She broke into trembling. "Love. Just… Love."

"Who do you love more?" Hiroyuki asked.

"I can't choose," Hotaru said.

"You can't or won't?" Ryo asked.

Hotaru clenched her fists under the table. "Both!" She didn't wait for a response. "This isn't easy for me! I thought about this for days. I can't figure it out."

"So… What are you saying?" Hiroyuki asked.

"I will not choice," Hotaru said. "That is my decision." She pushed up her bangs. She felt like she was drowning. Why couldn't she stand on solid ground? Her words made her lose her balance. _I should just stop now._

"What I am saying is that I love you both."

"So who would you choose?" Ryo asked. Kazue threw back her head and groaned aloud.

"Who cares?!" she shouted. "This is getting stupid! She said she won't choose. How hard is that to understand?" She buried her head in her hands. "Oh my god! You people are annoying!" Kazue got up from the table. "I'm out here!" Nobody moved as she went upstairs. Vivian turned when she heard the door close.

"Uh… dinner is good," she said.

"Yeah," Mike said.

"Thanks," Hotaru said in a quiet voice.

"The meat's good," Ryo said. Vivian put down her chopsticks.

"I'm going upstairs to study," she said. "Thanks dinner." The wolf demon got up from the table and headed up the stairs.

"I think I will go check on her," Mike said. "Excuse me." He too left the table. Hotaru, Ryo, and Hiroyuki were left alone at the table. All three stared at each other. Hiroyuki lowered his chopsticks.

"Maybe I should go…" he said.

"No, I should go," Ryo said.

"No, I should go."

"I'll go."

"I'll go."

"No!" Hotaru spoke up. Her potential lovers eyed her as she lifted her head.

"Stay," she said. "Both of you." Ryo and Hiroyuki stayed in the spare bedrooms. Hotaru stared at the closed doors from the hallway. The first step turned out sloppy. Maybe they would stay around. However, her attitude on this polyamory angle changed. Ever since she spoke her mind this evening, Ryo and Hiroyuki seemed worth fighting to keep them in her life.


	49. Closed Deal

_Chapter Forty-Nine: Closed Deal:_

The Mother pulled a difficult care today.

"Uh…" Tsuzuki said. "You have a very beautiful granddaughter with us."

"I have no granddaughter!" Daiyu's father barked.

"How long are you going to be like this?!" Daiyu cried. "Why can't you just let it go?"

"That girl is nothing to us!"

"She is my sister!"

"Seriously?" Anna spoke up. "You're going to punish a baby for what your daughter did?"

"Dear…" Daiyu's mother said on the other line.

"Shut up," her husband hissed. Watari cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "We have a little problem dealing with your granddaughter."

"Why does it concern me?" Daiyu's father asked.

"It concerns us all, really."

"And why is that?"

"Her blood."

"What?"

"You are familiar with the story of the giant demons, yes?" Aiguo asked.

"Yes," Daiyu's father said.

"Well, the gate holding them is crumbling. If they get out, we living beings are dead." Aiguo took the baby out of Anna's hands. "Your granddaughter's blood could keep that gate closed."

"And what does that have to with me?" Daiyu's father asked.

"They are running tests on her!" Daiyu cried. "Just let me take her home! She belongs home with us."

"No!"

Daiyu frowned. "But why not?!" The men winched at her whining.

"The baby means nothing to me! You're coming home tomorrow morning!"

"No!"

"Are you defying me?"

"I'm not leaving without my niece."

"You will too!"

"No, I won't!"

"And how would you support yourself?"

Daiyu puffed up her cheeks. "I'll manage."

"Excuse me," Tsuzuki spoke up. "Excuse me."

"What?!" father and daughter snapped. Tsuzuki nearly fell out of his chair. Still, he had to say this.

"My wife and I could take Kirika-chan," he said.

"And who's Kirika-chan?" Daiyu's father asked.

"The baby," Tsuzuki said. "I want to adopt your granddaughter."

"No!" Daiyu yelled.

"Why?" her father asked. Tsuzuki grabbed Anna's hand.

"We love her," he said. "I have gotten close to her in this short amount of time. I apologize if I come off selfish, but…" He squeezed Anna's hard enough to break it. "But… This is how I feel!"

"What about me?" Daiyu asked. Anna pressed her lips together, breathing hard.

"Enough," she muttered. Tsuzuki and Daiyu eyed her.

"Excuse me?" her husband asked. Anna lifted her head.

"Kirika-chan is not a bargaining chip," she said in a steady rhythm. She didn't need to yell to get her tone across.

"You are all forgetting that she needs a family," she said. "Sure she could close the gate or whatever, but she still needs love. Can you all stop fighting about this gate or your ego and focus on Kirika-chan as a human being?" Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"Anna-chan, so you mean…?" he asked.

"Yes!" his wife wailed. "Anything to make you happy." Tsuzuki hugged her wildly.

"Thank you, honey!" he exclaimed. Anna resisted pushing him off. Daiyu's father snorted on the other line.

"Whatever," he said.

"What?" Daiyu asked, whipping her head towards her phone.

"I don't care," her father said. "Do as you like. I will not be involved!" Daiyu felt like crying as he hung up.

"Okay," Watari said. "I guess the it's settled."

"Wait!" Daiyu spoke up. She stood up with eyes on her.

"This… This isn't over yet," the demon girl said. "I will take my niece. I won't sit back without a fight!" She turned and walked away. As she walked out of the room, the Mother glared and gritted her teeth. _What the hell? This wasn't supposed to happen. Traitor!_ She slammed her fist against the wall.


	50. Happy Family

_Chapter Fifty: Happy Family:_

It took weeks to close it for real. Anna, Tsuzuki, and Daiyu met with lawyers. They sided with the couple in the end.

"I'm sorry, Daiyu-chan," her lawyer through an interpreter. "You're really unfit to raise Kirika-chan. You have no job and you're still in school. Even your parents won't help you out."

"But…" Daiyu said. The lawyer took off her glasses.

"I'm sorry, Daiyu," she said. "That's the law." Her client struggled not to cry.

"Fine," Daiyu said. "But I won't go home or stop fighting." Anna and Tsuzuki were merciful on the girl in the end.

"You can visit Kirika-chan whenever you want," Anna told her. The yaoguai girl reluctantly agreed to the couple's terms.

* * *

_December 1st, 2010._

It was settled by then. Aiguo's lab would continue to run safe tests on Kirika-chan's blood. The mob boss didn't enjoy it, but he had no choice at the point. ("I'm sure you have no objections, right?" Watari asked.) When everything was settled, life resumed.

"We're really keeping the little brat here?" the Mother complained.

"Yep," Anna said at the table.

"Why?"

"Get used to it."

"I will not," the Mother said under her breath. Anna chose to ignore her. After breakfast, Tsuzuki left for work. Anna gave him a quick kiss.

"See you tonight," she said.

"Same here," he said back. "Have a good day."

"You too," Anna said. She held up Kirika-chan in her arms. "Say bye-bye. Bye-bye." She picked up the baby's hand and waved it back and forth. Tsuzuki smiled and kissed the baby on the forehead.

"Bye Kiri-chan," he whispered. Anna felt a strange sense of calm wash over her as Tsuzuki left work. She couldn't help but wonder why she was afraid before.

Owari


End file.
